Changing the Terms
by jean d'arc
Summary: Ned escapes his execution and Catelyn joins Brienne and Jamie in their journey to King's Landing. The Freys and Boltons have no reasons to betray the North. Dorne has a role to play and Stannis may get the help he needs. The war of the Five Kings may just turn out differently.
1. Hope Lost and Found

**_Changing the terms. _**

Summary: Ned escapes his execution and Catelyn joins Brienne and Jamie in their journey to King's Landing. The Freys and Boltons have no reasons to betray the North. Dorne has a role to play and Stannis may get the help he needs The war of the Five Kings may just turn out differently.

.

**_1) Hope lost and found. _**

It was dark in the cell; dark, damp, and quiet, save for the squeaking of rats. He had no way of knowing how much time had passed. He had no idea what was going on outside his cell, and that was killing him. He could stand the pain in his leg, he could stand not knowing his fate, he could stand being imprisoned and most likely executed. It was not knowing what had become of his daughters that was tearing at his soul. With Jory dead and most of his household soldiers dead or imprisoned, they were all alone, defenseless and unprotected.

Out of the darkness he suddenly saw a faint glow in the distance. The shimmering light grew closer and steadier, yet, he could barely make out the figure holding a torch coming straight at him. He could not see who it was, but he could smell him: lavender and flowery scents. Most likely his face would be powdered if he could see it.

"Lord Stark"

"Lord Varys, fancy meeting you here."

"How are you holding up?"

"Not very well. My leg is killing me and my daughters are all alone. How are they?"

"Sansa is safe. She's with the Royal family, but no harm will befall her."

"And Arya?" he asked dreading the answer.

"I don't know. No one knows. She hasn't been seen since your arrest."

"What about your birds? Don't they have anything to report?" he snapped more angrily than he intended.

"I have not come here to talk about my birds, Lord Stark. I'm here to help you escape."

"How? Why?"

"Because you don't deserve to be here. You don't deserve what Joffrey intends to do to you."

"He wants to have me executed, right?"

"The Queen wants you to join the Night Watch, that way you'll be thousands of leagues away and with no say whatsoever on the affairs of the realm. But the boy wants your head"

"If I join the Night watch, who will take care of Sansa?"

"You're not going to join the Night Watch. You're going to escape and go North. Your son is mounting an army and has declared war on King Joffrey. So have Renly and Stannis. Both of Robert's brothers want to be Kings, apparently. Your wife had kidnapped the Imp but somehow she let him go or he escaped, my birds' reports are somewhat vague on this account."

"Where is she?"

"She has joined your son at his camp and they are on their way to Riverrun."

"Lord Varys. I don't understand. You served King Aerys. Then when he was defeated you served Robert. Now you serve Joffrey but you say you want to help me. I'm King Joffrey's enemy. Who do you serve?"

"No one and everyone. As I have said before, I serve the realm. And right now the Realm needs for you to be free and join your son at his war camp" he said as he released Ned from his chains.

"How are you going to explain my sudden disappearance?"

"Do not worry about that. Everything has been taken care of. Come with me now. Be silent."

They made their way through secret tunnels and hidden pathways. "This castle was built hundreds of years ago. Each new King adds or rebuilds on top of what was before. Everybody marvels at the new structures, each shinier and brighter and the predecessor. But nobody remembers what's underneath. There are places in this building where only spiders know how to get. When we leave this dungeon, you will run. Do not look back. Follow the river to the God's Eye and make your way to Riverrun. You must not be recognized. Change your appearance. Cover your face. Do not talk to anyone."

"I can't. What about Sansa? I need to look for Arya."

"Do you wish to live? Do you wish for Sansa to live? There's nothing to be done for Arya now. Go home, Lord Stark. Join your son and then you can come back for your daughter. She'll be safe here. I'll protect her."

After hours of crawling and trudging through crooked pathways they finally made their way out of the dungeons.

"Go Lord Stark, and remember do not let anyone see you."

"Please take care of my daughter. Thank you" Ned replied as he took one last look at King's Landing and headed into the woods.

He had a long way to go now. But he had no money, no food and no weapons. He didn't have a plan, but he had something he thought he had lost: hope.

It was not difficult to hide in the woods outside the city. Nobody really came west but beggars and homeless people. _Judging by the way I look and smell I fit right in. _He found a man lying dead by the side of the road. Not wishing to disrespect the dead but realizing this was his only option he started to search through the man's belongings. That is how he came to own a new cloak with a hood to hide his face, a new pair of boots, and most importantly, a sword. He also found a bag of coins and a sack with spices and scents. The man was most likely a trader who had met a tragic end after doing his business in King's Landing. Ned had no use for the spices, but he did take the bag of coins.

Following Varys's advice he always kept to himself. Whenever he heard people coming he would sneak behind the trees. Whenever he walked into an inn, he would always try to sit close enough to people to overhear their conversations, but far enough to remain inconspicuous. That is how he came to know that both Renly and Stannis were challenging Joffrey's claim to the throne and calling themselves Kings. Depending on who was speaking, his wife had killed Tyrion at the Eyrie, or Tyrion had killed Catelyn and ran away, or he had simply escaped and was back in King's Landing. Apparently he himself had been executed at the Great Sept of Baelor. Many witnesses swore to have seen Eddard Stark's head roll, some were cheering, others were cursing, while others simply did not care. According to some accounts, his son, Robb Stark had been declared King in the North. Or he had perished in battle, slain by the Kingslayer himself. Other people said Robb had taken the Kingslayer prisoner.

Not knowing what was really going on with his family was tearing him apart. He was of two minds. On the one hand, he wanted to get to Riverrun as soon as he could. But on the other hand, the rational part of his brain told him to lie low and hide for a while. Well, he could do both: with a heavy heart, he decided to take the slow way home …

TBC


	2. Brienne, your sword

Thank you very much for reading and following this story. Here's chapter 2 ...

**_._**

**_2) Brienne, your sword_**.

_I am such poor company now, _thought Catelyn as she sat in the Great hall in Riverrun having her breakfast. It was just her and Brienne sitting in the hall. She had barely touched her plate. _Ravens, bloody ravens. Dark wings dark words. My babies are dead. Bran and Rickon, taken away from me before I could see them again. It was not long ago that I received news of my husband's execution. The Imp was honorable enough to return his bones to me. Now Ned is on his way to Winterfell with the Silent Sisters. You'll rest my love, with our sons, with your family, where you belong. _

"My Lady, you are not eating" Brienne interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm not very hungry, Brienne. Have I ever told you about my children?" Her knight shook her head slightly and she proceeded to tell her about her children. She talked of Sansa and how she had always imagined herself in a song of knights and princesses. She talked of Arya and how she would prefer to be the knight in all those songs. She talked of Robb and how he had grown from being a young boy into a full grown man at the ripe age of sixteen, how he went from sparring in the yard with a wooden sword to being King in the North and using real swords in the battlefield. Then, as she started to tell her about Bran and Rickon her eyes began to get watery. "Dark wings, dark words, Brienne. I received a raven this morning. My babies are dead."

"My - my Lady, I'm … I'm so sorry", she stuttered not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you Brienne. I've lost two, but I have three to take care of. Robb is surrounded by his soldiers and his guards, there is not much I can do for him. But my girls need my help. I can't storm into King's Landing wielding a sword, oh, but would that I could, Brienne. But there's something else I can do. The Imp promised. He gave his word. Robb is on his way back from the Crag and should be here soon, but he won't do it. He refuses. But I can't just sit here and wait. Come with me, Brienne. We're going to pay the Kingslayer a visit."

They made their way to the dungeons where Jamie Lannister was being held. According to all the legends, he was one of the most attractive men in Westeros, with his golden curls, agile robust body, and face that would send a Queen to her knees; member of the Kingsguard at the age of fifteen, he was reputed to be one of the best swords in the Seven Kingdoms. But the man they saw in the dungeons was a completely different man.

"I suppose I have you to thank for the wine" he greeted the women. "I would get up and kiss your hand, Lady Catelyn, but as you can see, I am a bit tied up at the moment" he said rattling the chains that bound him to the wall.

"You haven't touched it" she said nodding towards the untouched bottle.

"I don't drink alone. But now that two fine women have joined me" he said with a mocking bow "I will gladly drink to your health".

"It's not to my health that you will drink to, but to yours. Brienne, pour him a glass, please." She waited for Jamie to take a gulp and then continued. "I want the truth."

The truths she found out, she somewhat suspected already. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were all his. The King was indeed a bastard and had no claim to the Throne, not that she really cared about that bloody metal chair. Jamie also confessed to pushing Bran through the window. Bran had obviously seen him and Cersei in the tower that day. Yet, he denied having sent the assassin. He also refused to implicate Cersei. _If she had I would know, she keeps no secrets from me_, he said. Looking at her scarred hands she wondered who the assassin was and how he came to be in Bran's room, if not Jamie, Cersei or Tyrion, who then? There were other truths she found out, things Ned had kept from her. Ned had spared her the details of Brandon's death, and now that she knew all the bloody and gory details, she was glad he had never told her. However, it was his last remark that really infuriated her. This man, who had no honor, having killed his King, having flung an innocent boy through a window, having slept with his own sister, was now implying he had more honor than Ned, her honorable Ned.

"Ned loved Robert more than he loved you" he said with a smirk. "He was never unfaithful to Robert. I was never unfaithful to Cersei, I never gave her any bastards. Who has shit for honor now?"

"How dare you?" she spat. "Brienne" she called to her loyal knight "your sword".

"Are you going to kill me now? Not so fond of the truth, are you?"

Brienne handed Catelyn the sword and she held it in her hands. One swift hit, that's all it would take. The weapon weighed heavily in her arms. She lifted it and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and brought it down with all her might. Jamie move his arms to shield his head and Brienne just stood still watching it all unfold.

_Cling. Clang._ The chains rattled and Jamie was able to stretch his legs for the first time in a long while. With confused eyes he looked at the woman looming over him, the woman who had just loosed the chains bolting him to the wall.

"We're going for a ride. Your brother promised" was all she said.

Quietly they made their way out of the dungeons. Having grown up in Riverrun she knew all the twists and turns of the hidden tunnels. She used to play there as a child. She was the oldest of her siblings, and together with Petyr they used to play pretend in the tunnels. They were knights rescuing innocent maidens from dragons, explorers discovering hidden palaces in unknown lands, wrongfully accused prisoners escaping their captors, or honorable members of the Night Watch running through the tunnels of the Wall in pursuit of evil creatures from the Beyond. Now, however, she was just a grieving mother committing treason.

As they deepened their way into the tunnels it became too dark to see. Judging by the squeaking of rats and the spider webs clinging to their faces, she guessed nobody had been here in years. The dark tunnels went on forever.

"Are you sure you know your way my Lady? If you want you can wait here and I'll go investigate a bit further down" Brienne offered.

"No, we should be getting there soon" Catelyn replied after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence had gone by.

"You don't sound too sure. If your plan was to starve me to death in the deepest hell of these dungeons you needn't have joined me, your brother and your son were doing a perfectly good job"

"Shut up" said Brienne jabbing him in his ribs.

"Look, there's light at the end. We're almost there" said a relieved Brienne after a while.

As they reached the far end of the hall, Catelyn started feeling the wall with her hands. She finally found what she was looking for. She moved the handle and started pushing the brick wall, but the rocks were not budging.

"Brienne, give me a hand"

As they both pushed, they were able to move the rock blocking the way and the first rays of sun started to seep into the dark dungeons.

Shielding his eyes with his shackled hands, Jamie said "So this is how you used to meet with your Petyr Baelish in secret, Lady Catelyn" only to receive another jab to his ribs from Brienne.

They stepped out of the dark tunnels into the daylight and found themselves knee-deep in a muddy swamp. They kept walking and, gradually, the muddy swamp turned into the sandy bank of the river. They continued walking by the shore until they found an abandoned fishing barge.

Brienne sat at the back of the boat and took care of the oars. Catelyn was sitting in the middle with her dagger resting on Jamie Lannister's back, who was sitting in the front. "You try anything funny and I'll plunge this dagger into your lung, Kingslayer" she had warned him.

"If we keep going east we'll get to the Trident and then we can take the King's Road to King's Landing, to my daughters" said Catelyn to her two travelling companions.

"To my sister" whispered Jamie to no one in particular.

TBC


	3. This is Treason, Your Grace

Thank you all for reading and following my story.

Now we get to see Robb's reaction as well as the reaction of his men to Catelyn's act of treason.

.

**3)_ This is treason, Your Grace. _**

"What do you mean, he's gone? Gone where? He was shackled to a wall in the dungeons!" yelled an outraged Robb to his uncle Edmure. "I come back from battle to find you have lost my most valuable prisoner!"

"The chains have been cut. The guards found a bottle of wine in his cell" continued an abashed Edmure.

"Who gave him wine without permission?"

"I don't know your Grace"

"Does my mother know?"

"We found something else" said Edmure taking a deep breath. "There was a letter in the cell" he continued and handed him the parchment.

_Dear Robb, _

_Please forgive me. I love you with all my heart. I know what I'm doing is right. I am certain of it, and I hope you know it too._

_Love, _

_Your mother._

He looked up from the letter and saw the look on his fellow bannermen. They were waiting for his reaction. Had this been any of the men in front of him right now, he would not hesitate to cut their heads off. But it was his mother, his own mother who had betrayed him and disregarded his orders. He knew _why_ she was doing it, though, to get his sisters back. One tiny part of his heart wanted to be happy and cheer for her. But he was King. His orders were to be followed.

"This is treason, my Lord" said Lord Karstark. "I was promised revenge for my sons, now I will never get my revenge."

"I will decide what is treason and what is not" he said more forcefully than he intended. "Edmure, how was my mother behaving before she freed the Kingslayer?"

"She was grieving. We had just received word that your brothers had been murdered. Grief can confuse a person" he tried to defend his sister.

"She's a traitor your Grace, and so is this knight of hers, Lady Brienne."

"Lord Karstark, that is my decision to take. One more outburst and you'll be occupying the Kingslayer's empty cell."

"Yes, your Grace" he replied gruffly.

"Lord Edmure, send some of your men to see if they can catch them. Send some down the river in swift fast boats and some on horses. They are going east to King's Landing. She intends to exchange the Kingslayer for my sisters. I'll send a raven to Lord Bolton in Harrenhall to be on the lookout. Now leave. I wish to be left alone" he commanded.

Only when they had all left did he allow himself to cry. _Why Mother? Why? I had to send men after you. I hope they don't catch you, because if they do I will have no choice but to hang you. If I pardon you, I will lose the respect of my men. If I hang you I will lose my own self-respect. I know why you did it, and I pray to all the Gods you are successful. But you shouldn't have done it. You're acting against me. _

He was not Lord Robb now. He was not His Grace, King in the North. Right now he was just a scared young boy who was lost, who didn't know what to do and how to proceed, a boy who missed his mother and wanted nothing else but to be hugged and comforted in her motherly arms. She had always counseled him, and he had always valued her input, even if he did not always pay heed to her advice. He needed her counsel now. _How do I deal with traitors, Mother? What should I do with this woman who disregarded my orders and freed my most valuable hostage?_ She would know what to do, she always did. But not this time.

Absentmindedly he made his way to his chambers. Jeyne would know what to do. She was his wife. He had wanted to introduce her to his mother. He knew his mother would most likely disapprove. Oh, she would not disapprove of Jeyne, she was a highborn lady from a wealthy family. It was the manner in which they met she would disapprove of. He could just imagine the conversation. _You dishonored her! _His mother would spit. _You took her maidenhood and you feel bound to wed her lest you leave her with a bastard! _His mother thoroughly disapproved of bastards. He guessed her sentiment stemmed more out of shame for what his father had done to her years ago than actual distaste for fatherless children. But he never agreed with he way she had treated Jon, regardless of his origin. Bastards were just people in his eyes. He also knew this marriage meant a slight to the Freys. But this could be easily fixed, he thought. After all the Freys were his grandfather's bannermen, and therefore his own bannermen as well. He was their King. And if they needed compensation, he knew he could find a way to make it up to them.

"My love, you look distraught" his wife Jeyne greeted him as he closed the door behind him.

"It's my mother. She has freed Jamie Lannister and escaped with him."

"Why? Why would she do that to you?" she asked enraged.

"I think she wants to exchange him for my sisters. She had asked me to accept Tyrion Lannister's terms and exchange the Kingslayer for my sisters but I refused."

"So she took advantage of the fact that you were not here and did it herself"

"I know it looks that way, but I know she had her reasons."

"I know she's your mother Robb, but you cannot defend her on this. She went against her King. And she took your most valuable hostage with her. You needed Jamie Lannister to treat with the King. He was your leverage. But we can still win this, love. I have my utmost confidence in you. You are a great leader, and you will make a great King."

"And you'll be there, by my side, as my Queen."

"I shall."

TBC


	4. Adventures in the Riverlands

**_4) Adventures in the Riverlands. _**

"I assume your brought some food with you, Lady Catelyn" said Jamie Lannister as they steered the barge to the shore for the night. "Did it ever occur to you that your brother, or your son if he's back, might send men after us? Personally I hope they don't find us, I really have no wish to go back to that cell. But you know that if they find us, you'll be sitting right next to me in that cell, don't you? "

"They won't find us if you shut up."

Before leaving, Catelyn had packed a bag containing some bread and crackers, some fruit, boiled eggs, roasted potatoes and five wineskins filled with water. She also took some money to trade for food along the way.

"Riverland food" Jamie said as he spat a piece of bread. "Do you call this _bread_ in the Riverlands? Did you raid the prison garrison for this food before leaving?"

"You don't like it, don't eat it" replied Brienne.

"We could always fish" suggested Jamie after tasting the crackers.

"Do you like raw fish, Kingslayer? We can't risk making a fire, unless you wish to go back to the dungeons."

"An apple would be fine" he grumbled.

After they had supper they settled for the night. Catelyn and Brienne tied Jamie Lannister to a tree and lay down side by side.

"I'll keep guard my lady" said Brienne.

"No, you have been rowing all day and you need to rest, as well. I'll take first watch and I'll wake you up in a few hours. Good night Brienne."

"Good night, my Lady."

Catelyn took first watch and halfway through the night swapped roles with Brienne. They broke their fast and got on the barge again in the same positions they had been the day before, only this time Jamie was facing towards the rear to be on the lookout for boats chasing after them.

"Look" said Jamie pointing towards a point in the horizon "a boat. I can't make out their banner just yet, but I'm sure it's one of your brother's or your son's"

"The banner looks blue. It could be Edmure's. Come on, they can't take us."

"If you had a second set of oars I could help" said Jamie with a smirk.

"There's no more oars and you would never help us" replied Brienne.

"Brienne, keep rowing. As soon as we get to the next bend we'll jump off. We'll leave the barge and hopefully they'll think we're still on it."

As they approached the next bend in the river, Catelyn untied Jamie. "I have a dagger and Brienne has a sword. You try something funny and we'll kill you."

"Don't worry, my Lady. I'm just as eager to get to King's Landing as you are. I won't escape, I promise."

They jumped off the barge, swam to the shore and ran for shelter behind the rocks. They saw their boat slowly disappearing into the river. It was not long until they saw Edmure's boats coming up to their location. It was indeed a long, heavily manned vessel with the Tully sigil, followed by two smaller but equally manned ships and a set of three small fishing boats turned war ships.

"You brother must truly want us back if he sent so many men after us."

"Shh, keep quiet" Brienne admonished him.

When the Tully boats were out of sight they left the rocks and made their way to the trees.

"They'll find your empty barge soon" said Jamie.

"Yes, but by that time we'll be deep into the forest and out of their sight."

"My Lady, do you think your brother may have also sent men on foot and horses to find us?"

"It could be Brienne, I don't know. I don't even know if my son made it back safely. I don't know if Robb knows I've run away. I don't know what they'll do to us if they catch us. I don't really know if we'll get to King's Landing, and I'm not sure what we'll do when we get there" Catelyn replied with a tinge of despair in her voice.

"Setting off without a plan. Adventurous. I like that in a woman. I just never pegged you as the type."

"Shut up!" both women yelled at Jamie.

They had been walking for hours when suddenly they heard voices and the rustling of leaves in the trees. Brienne motioned for them to keep still and unsheathed her sword. Catelyn grabbed her dagger tightly and Jamie looked around for something he could use as a weapon.

"Give us your money and no one will be hurt" a gruff voice said.

"We have no money" replied Jamie and Catelyn looked at him quizzically. Jamie just shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we'll keep your women and the sword the big one is carrying" the gruff voice yelled again.

"Fat chance. The women are mine, bought and paid for, and so is the sword" he continued much to Catelyn's irritation.

"I hope you have a plan" she whispered gritting her teeth.

"I hoped the same thing about you when we left Riverrun" he replied sarcastically.

Suddenly one man lunged out of the trees and attacked Brienne. Another stepped in front of Jamie. Catelyn started to lash at him with the dagger when a third man appeared. Fortunately Brienne was able to dispatch her man quickly enough to take care of the man taking swipes at Jamie. Apparently he didn't need much help as he had already disarmed the man and was going for his sword on the ground. After killing that man they both turned and saw the third man pinning Catelyn against a tree.

"Let her go or you'll join your friends" warned Jamie.

The man turned around and saw his two fallen comrades. "Mercy please" he begged.

But Jamie had none of it. As soon as he stepped away from Catelyn he pierced the man through the heart with the sword.

"Why did you do that? He begged for mercy!" exclaimed Catelyn.

"Yes, he did. So we were going to let him go so he could tell everyone he met a big burly lady knight with blonde hair, a man who looked like a beggar but managed to unarm a man with his bare hands, and a lady with a long auburn mane and scarred hands just wondering alone in the woods."

"The Kingslayer is right, my Lady"

"Thank you wench. And you're welcome Lady Catelyn. Saving your life was my pleasure."

"Thank you Ser Jamie" she replied with fake courtesy. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No" they both replied.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll take this sword and this breastplate" said Jamie as he rummaged through the dead men's bodies.

"You're not taking a sword" said Brienne quickly.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea" interrupted Catelyn. "These men, whoever they were, deserve respect. But they will not be using their belongings any more and we need them. Let's see what else they have."

The men were not soldiers, but they obviously knew their way around weapons and armory. They had no sigil so it was impossible to tell which army they were fighting for. Maybe they were not fighting at all. They were not dressed as knights and had no armor, shields or helmet. But they did have swords and some protective gear. Jamie took a sword and a worn out breastplate. Catelyn took another breastplate, which she attached to her dress. She also took another dagger from one of the men and tied a sword to the newly-acquired breastplate. She didn't feel comfortable with a sword, but decided to take it just in case. Better safe than sorry. Brienne, for her part, thought her armor was already much better than the rags these men were wearing, so she decided to just arm herself further with a dagger and the sword from the third man. They also took some money and three wineskins with ale.

"Are we celebrating tonight?" asked Jamie pointing at the ale.

"Help yourself" Catelyn said handing him one of the skins. "I could surely use a drink myself."

They continued on what they guessed was a southerly direction until the sun went down.

"Let's stop here for the night" suggested Catelyn.

"Are you going to tie me up again?" Jamie asked.

"Yes"

"You still don't trust me."

"No. You pushed my son through a window."

"I saved your life today."

"Brienne did. You were just standing there taunting the men and making empty threats."

"I can still stand watch. Tie me up if you wish, but let me help. You two are no use to me if you are fatigued. If I hear someone coming I swear I'll wake you up. Don't worry, I won't let strangers catch me unawares tied to a tree, not when I have the big wench to save my sorry ass."

"Her name is Brienne. All right. You take first watch. Wake me up in a few hours and after me it will be Brienne's turn." Catelyn finally accepted.

They repeated the pattern the following day and the day after that. Walking to the south east through farmlands, forests and streams, and taking turns at night to keep watch.

Three days later they happened upon an inn.

"Maybe we could go in" suggested Jamie. "I could really do with homemade stew with onions and bacon."

"And potatoes and baked bread" added Catelyn.

"And roasted pork" continued Brienne.

"A nice glass of water"

"Fresh wine"

"Green salad"

"With steamed vegetables"

"A privy" added Jamie "I'm tired of shitting in the trees"

"Oh, yes definitely. And a real bed. My back is killing me."

"Maybe we can hire a carriage and horses."

"And somebody to massage my feet."

"Lady Catelyn, all you need to do is ask" answered Jamie with a goofy smile.

And the three of them broke into laughter.

"All right, let's go in" said Catelyn in the end. "But we need to make sure nobody recognizes us"

"No offence, but right now you do NOT look like Lady Catelyn Stark nee Tully. You look like an unemployed tavern wench. Lady Brienne looks like a knight who's been trudging through the mud for the past five months. And I probably don't look much better myself. I'm sure my lovely golden curls don't look so golden or so lovely right now. Don't fret my dear Cat, nobody will pay any attention to us."

They entered the inn and sat at a table in the far end. After they had feasted themselves to roasted pork sprinkled with basil and oregano, a side dish of grilled onions with bacon, green salad, steamed vegetables, spinach pie and potato soup, they ordered apple pie for desert and gulped everything down with ale.

"You folks are seriously hungry" noted the serving girl. "Where do you come from?"

"My name is Horus Bentford" Jamie answered quickly wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "This is my wife Mirina" he said pointing at Brienne, "and her cousin Decca" and pointed at Catelyn. "Some soldiers came and torched our farm. We barely had time to gather some of our belongings and ran away. We have no idea who they were, they had no visible sigil. We have been hiding and running away for days now. This is the first inn we have found. We were starving, and we will gladly pay for the food, but can you put us up for the night, as well?"

"Let me talk to the owner. I'll be right back"

"Your wife?" exclaimed Brienne one the girl had left. "How dare you Kingslayer?"

"I suggest you lower your tone if you want to sleep on a real bed tonight, wench."

"For the last time, her name is Brienne, not wench, and you will treat her with respect. As for your story, it was well thought and it might serve us. Thank you" interjected Catelyn.

The serving girl returned and offered them a room. They paid for the food and the room with the money they took from the bandits who had attacked them. The room was big enough for all three to fit and even had a privy at the end of the hallway they could share with other guests.

"There's a bed for you and your wife, m'lord" said the girl, "and we can put a cot for your wife's cousin."

"I would appreciate that" said Jamie. "Come on Mirina, my love, we're finally sleeping on a bed" Jamie taunted Brienne and took her by the hand. Catelyn could not suppress a smile and they all stepped into the room.

"Rules" started Catelyn. "Ser Jamie, you will go to the bathroom first and you will sleep on the cot. You will not be tied. I trust you will not run away. Brienne will go to the bathroom after Jamie and then I will go. Brienne, you will share the bed with me."

"Should we keep watch, my lady?" Brienne asked.

"I don't think people paid much attention to us, but we shouldn't let our guard down" said Jamie.

"Ser Jamie, you are right. You will take first watch, then Brienne and then me."

When they were finally ready to go to sleep, Jamie spoke up. "I have news for you. When I went to the bathroom I got to talking with some of the fine gentlemen of this establishment" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Apparently Lord Robb, or should I say King Robb, has given up hopes of finding you. They have sent ravens to Lord Bolton in Harrenhall and other nearby towns and castles to be on the lookout for us, but the word is they fear us dead. They found the empty barge with our bags and believe us to have drowned in the river. I guess he must have been mad with grief, because he married a girl. Jeyne Westerling from the Crag. The Westerlings are a wealthy family from the West. My father is their liege lord. Also, Stannis is planning to attack King's Landing some time soon."

"We need to hurry then. We need to reach King's Landing before Stannis does. Otherwise we'll never make it out of the city with my daughters. Do you know where we are?"

"Apparently only two days away. Two days on horseback that is, maybe five on foot. Did you happen to take a look at the stables, I did. Maybe we could ride into the Red Keep instead of dragging our muddy feet through the Gates" he replied with a triumphant smile. "Good night my ladies. Enjoy your comfortable bed. Mirina, my love, I'll wake you up in a few hours" he winked at Brienne just to annoy her.

TBC


	5. Surprise encounter in the woods

Thank you very much to everybody who is reading the story.

Thank you for reading, following, favouriting and commenting on my story.

**_._**

**_5) Surprise encounter in the woods. _**

"Hurry up you stupid" the girl said to the chubby boy lagging behind.

"I … I ca … I can't. I need to rest" he panted.

"There's no time. They're probably right behind us. The Lannisters are not going to let us go. Do you want to be caught? They'll take us back to King's Landing! Stupid Joffrey will poke you to death with a skewer and then he will roast you and eat you like pork! Do you want that?"

"Arry! There's no need to be cruel" Gendry admonished her. "Apologize now!"

"You're not my father!" she snapped.

"No, but I'm trying to take care of you"

"Why? Because you're a man? Big man with a stupid bull helmet?"

"No, because I'm older. Apologize now to Hot Pie. You don't want to be a lady, that's fine, but you don't need to be rude."

"I'm sorry Hot Pie" she finally said reluctantly.

"It's ok" he replied "I am fat and I am slowing you down. I understand if you want to leave me behind."

"No, we're not leaving you behind. A pack always stays together. You're my pack now."

"We could all use a break" interjected Gendry. "I'll go get some fruits and see if I can get something else to eat. Hot Pie start a fire. Arry you keep watch."

As Gendry left, both Arya and Hot Pie got set on their respective tasks. Once the fire was burning, Hot Pie turned to Arya.

"Arry, I have a question."

She just looked at him and raised her eyebrows. When no question was coming she asked with an exasperated tone "Yes?"

"Um .. sorry. Yes … It's just that whenever we go pee behind the trees you always go a separate way."

"I'm a little boy, I'm shy" she snapped back.

"Yes … of course. And you're always talking about packs and wolves" he continued.

"I come from a farm. We always had wolves in the farm"

"Yes … of course. But now, Gendry just called you a Lady and you didn't get mad at him. Are you a girl?"

"Take that back!" she yelled and climbed on top of him and started punching him and kicking him.

"Stop! Stop" Please" Hot Pie begged.

Before she knew what was happening, Arya felt strong hands pulling her off Hot Pie and she was unceremoniously thrown on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gendry chastised both children. "Do you really want to be caught by the Lannisters again?"

"No" they both said at the same time.

"Why were you fighting? You were supposed to mind the fire, now it's almost out. You were supposed to keep watch. What if somebody had come? You wouldn't have noticed."

"Sorry" mumbled Arya.

"You're right" added Hot Pie.

"Now, can somebody tell me what's going on?" Gendry asked authoritatively.

"I just asked him a question and he went crazy on me" started Hot Pie.

"He asked me if I was a girl! And I'm a boy!"

"Why would you think Arry was a girl, Hot Pie?"

"Well, I know he's hiding something. He speaks funny sometimes, like high born, not from a farm or from Flea Bottom. He never pees with us, he always goes on his own. And he's always talking of wolves and packs. Plus he's very good with a sword, like he has trained with knights, that's all."

Gendry looked at Arya and she shook her head imploring him to stay quiet.

"Arya, I think it's time you came clean with Hot Pie."

"Arg" she grumbled "all right. My name is Arya Stark, and yes, I am a girl. My Father was Lord Eddard Stark, hand of the King to King Robert."

"The one that was beheaded when we left the city!" exclaimed a surprised Hot Pie.

"Yes. When Yoren rescued me at the plaza, he told me he would take me home and told me to pretend I was a boy and not to tell anyone who I was."

"But you told Gendry" Hot Pie sounded hurt.

"No, he guessed. Just like you did."

"So, where are you going? North?"

"Yes, to Winterfell. My mother should be there with my brothers, Robb, Bran and Rickon."

"No" Hot Pie said. "Before we escaped I heard some of the soldiers talking about a Robb Stark being King in the North who was at Riverrun fighting against the Lannisters. Is this your brother?"

"No! My brother is not a King" she replied sullenly.

"You are a princess" Hot Pie mocked her.

"You take that back!" she shouted lunging at him.

"Arya, knock it off!" Gendry yelled at her holding her back so she wouldn't hurt Hot Pie again. "Could this be your brother?"

"Maybe. His name is Robb and he is Lord of Winterfell now that my father is dead. But he's not a King. My mother is from Riverrun."

"Maybe that's where your family is now. Maybe we could go there?" Hot Pie said full of hope. "It's a lot closer than Winterfell, and not nearly as cold."

"I don't know how to get there" Arya said sadly.

"I saw a map at Harrenhall. I don't know where we are now, but Riverrun was west of Harrenhall. If we go west we'll get there eventually" added Gendry. "All right, let's get some rest. I have found some apples and peaches, plus I caught a few lizards. Let's put them in the fire and let's eat. After that, Hot Pie, you get first watch, Arya you get second and then I get last. As soon as the day breaks we set out and head west. We'll find your family Arya" he promised patting her shoulder reassuringly.

As planned, they set off early the following morning.

"What is your house like?" Hot Pie asked Arya.

"It's huge. It's very beautiful. There's lots of places to hide and to play. My brother Bran is always climbing all the walls and…. was … was climbing" she corrected herself sorrowfully. "Right before we left for King's Landing he fell from a tower and broke his head."

"He broke his head? Is he dead?"

"No, you stupid!"

"How can you be alive without a head?"

"I didn't say he lost his head, he just broke it!"

"How can you be alive with a broken head?"

"I don't know, he just is."

"All right, I'm sorry"

"Shh" Arya shushed him suddenly.

"I said I was sorry"

"Shh! Quiet!" she whispered and motioned for them to stop and crouch down.

"What?" whispered Gendry.

"There's someone there. We're being watched" replied Arya.

"How many?"

"I don't know. I don't hear voices, just soft steps and leaves moving. I think it's only one, maybe two."

"Well, there's three of us. I have a sword and so do you Arya. Hot Pie has a dagger."

"I … I …" stuttered Hot Pie "I don't know how to use it"

"Well, today you get to learn" replied Gendry. "Who's there?!" he yelled. "Come out and we won't harm you. We are armed and we outnumber you!"

A shabby bearded man stepped out of the woods. His hair was long and greasy and his clothes were dirty and in tatters. He kept looking at Arya with his piercing grey eyes. He put his hands up in defense and showing he was not armed.

"I mean no harm" he said gravely.

"Who are you?" questioned Gendry.

He kept looking at Arya who remained silent.

"Arya?" the man asked softly.

"Father?" she replied tentatively.

"Oh, my love, I can't believe I have found you!"

"Father!" she yelled excitedly. "But they killed you, I saw it!"

"No, that wasn't me. Varys helped me escape."

"Varys, the fat bald man who smelled and talked funny?"

"Yes" he smiled "the fat bald man who smelled and talked funny. What are you doing here?" he asked taking a good look at his daughter and taking in her appearance. "Look at you, you're bruised all over, your hair is a mess, you look like a boy. Oh, if your mother saw you now!"

"Where is mother?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling she's at Riverrun with Robb."

"That's where we were going. Would you like to joins us, my Lord?" said Gendry.

"It would me my honour. Pleased to meet you. My name is Lord Eddard Stark" he said extending the palm of his hand towards the older boy.

"Gendry, Gendry Waters. We met in King's Landing. I am a blacksmith. You came to my shop asking me about my father."

"I remember you, Gendry. Your name is not Waters. Do you know who your father was?"

"No, my Lord."

"You have royal blood in you. I suppose I have you to thank for keeping my daughter alive."

"Actually, my Lord, she is the one who has kept us alive" he replied.

Ned Stark looked at her daughter questioningly and she showed him her sword. "So, giving you lessons was not a bad idea after all" and they both smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hot Pie" said the other boy feeling left out.

"Hello Hot Pie. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm a baker" he said proudly.

"Well, maybe when we get to Riverrun you can bake us some nice biscuits. I for one would love that very much."

"I will m'lord" Hot Pie replied pleased with himself.

Ned took Arya by the hand and gave her a strong and hard embrace. "I thought I had lost you"

"So did I father. Is Sansa still in King's Landing?"

"Aye, she is. But as soon as we find your brother, we'll go back for her."

"Yes, we could mount an army and storm King's Landing. We'll kill them all. I'll kill Joffrey myself, and the Queen."

"Well, we'll see about that" and they kept on walking towards the sunset hand in hand.

.

It was not until three days later that they found the river. "We have been walking west since Harrehall, this must be the Red Fork. If we follow it we should reach Riverrun in no time."

And eventually they did. They saw the walls in the distance and hurried their way towards the castle. Once they were within shooting distance Ned warned them to stay behind. "We're in the middle of war. We can't be sure who holds the castle. Be on the lookout for flags and banners."

"There's a blue and red banner in the tower. I think it has a fish in the middle" said Gendry.

"Good. That's Tully. My wife's family."

"Look father! That's our sigil, in the battlements" Arya said pointing at the direwolf flag.

"Yes, let's go … slowly" he added when he saw Arya bolt into a sprint.

"Who goes there?" a guard yelled at the four figures slowly making their way to the walls.

Ned put up his hands to show he was not armed and signaled for his companions to do the same.

"It's Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell" he replied calmly.

"No, Lord Stark is dead. Stay where you are or I will shoot" the guard yelled back.

"I assure you, it is me. Is my son, Robb Stark here? What about my wife, Catelyn Stark? Can I see my father in law, Lord Hoster Tully?"

"Wait there. Do not move any closer" the guard replied and turned to speak to another guard who immediately started running towards the Keep.

A few minutes later the portcullis opened and a group of riders passed through the gates. As they approached, Ned recognized their leader. He looked older and stronger than the last time he had seen him. He sported a beard and more scars than the boy he had left behind at Winterfell.

"Robb!" he greeted his son.

"Father! Arya! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"No son, we're very much alive. Let's go inside. We are in bad need of a meal and something to drink."

"And a bath" his son joked.

"A bath would be nice too. Is your mother here?"

"No. Let's get you comfortable and then we'll talk. Arya, what are you doing here?" he asked his sister "I thought you were in King's Landing with Sansa."

"I escaped" she said simply.

A nice warm bath and a meal later, they all sat down at Lord Hoster's solar.

"I'm sorry my grandfather cannot be here, father, but he has taken ill." Robb started the meeting. He addressed his father but also all the other men gathered in the room, his uncle Edmure, his mother's uncle Brynden and some of his most trusted bannermen.

"I hear you're King now" his father said.

"When you were imprisoned we mounted an army to rescue you. When word reached us you had been executed we were all enraged and your men named me their King in the North. The title is yours now that you're here."

"No, son, from what I've heard about your exploits in war, I think you've earned it. Some people say you've taken the Kingslayer prisoner."

"Yes, I was going to exchange him for you, but then they told us you had been killed."

"We could exchange him for Sansa"

"Not quite" Robb replied.

"What do you mean? She's your sister!"

"Yes, she is. Mother said the same thing. Oh father, I didn't know what to do. I still don't. Mother was with me when they told us about your execution. She was devastated, we both were. She wanted nothing more than to kill all the Lannisters. That's what she said. _We'll get your sisters and then we'll kill them all._ She begged me to trade Jamie Lannister for Arya and Sansa. But I couldn't father. We were at war and he was a very valuable hostage. My men would see me as weak if I traded our most valuable asset for my sisters. But mother wouldn't listen. She took advantage of the fact that I wasn't here and while I was fighting at the Crag she freed the Kingslayer and escaped with him. I think she was taking him to King's Landing to exchange him for Sansa. I fear for her, father. We found their empty barge floating on the river. What if they drowned? What if they make it to the capital and they kill her? Or put her in jail?"

"Gods Cat, what have you done?" Ned whispered to no one in particular. "Let's not tell anyone I'm alive for now. Best if word that I'm here does not reach King's Landing."

"Only the people in this room know for now."

"Good. Let's keep it that way".

TBC

(Reviews are much appreciated ...)


	6. A swift exchange

Thank you all for reading and for your support.

**Dear guest:** wow! where should I start. First of all thanks for reading and taking the time to write such a long review.

1) Ned's comment on Gendry's origins were not to make him feel safe or anything. As a true born son of the King I think he does have a claim (that's why Cersei was trying to get rid of all of Robert's bastards) but I don't think he would be interested, and Ned is not interested in it either. For now he just wants to get home. And that leads me to the second point.

2) Ned may be a bit OOC (he died too early in the saga to get a complete idea of what he is like). He is not sold on Robb's ideas yet, he's just trying to wait and see. He's been out of the loop for too long and needs time to get a grasp of the situation before he makes a move. He's not sold on the idea of King in the North or anything, but he doesn't want to create ripples just yet.

3) I have never liked Robb as a character. For me he's just a boy who was put in a position he never dreamed of at too young an age and cannot cope with the pressure. Apparetnly he's a great general and has a good military mind, but, as you said, off the field he hasn't done such a good job (you mentioned not guarding Jamie too well, there is dissent in his camp, he married Jayne/Talissa, etc). Everything we know about Robb in the books we learn through Catelyn, and as a mother she's always trying to protect him, even when he's not being too kind to her. So that brings me to ...

4) Catelyn: No, she did not think things through. In my opinion, Catelyn is one of the most pragmatic sensible characters in the saga. She's very intelligent and has an understanding of the situation that very few other characters have (namely Tyrion and Davos). Yet, she tends to act rashly and carelessly when it is her children that are at stake. She wanted to make sure Jamie got to KL, so she decided to go herself. ... She is one of the most tragic characters in the saga. When we meet her she's at a great point in her life: lovely husband, wonderful children, beuatiful family life, etc. But that bliss only lasts one chapter/episode. One by one all the bricks in that wall that she has worked so hard to build start falling down: Ned leaves taking the girls with him, Bran's fall, the assassination attempt, Littlefinger's betrayal, Ned's execution, her father's death, news of Bran and Rickon's "death", not knowing anything about Arya, Sansa still being a prisoner of the Lannisters, Robb not needing her anymore (and he makes it painfully obvious to her), plus there's always the underlying shadow of Ned's betrayal to her (Jon - whatever you think his origins are, for her it's just newlywed honorable Ned having sex with another woman and then forcing her to live with that shadow) etc. She's the epitome of grief. She spends all of books/season 2 and 3 basically just crying or trying not to cry, while at the same time trying to hold on to whatever she has left of her former life. She was such a sad character that in this story I tried to give her a bit of fun. Cat and Jamie are not friends. They need each other to get what they want and they are working together to that end. She despises Jamie (and she says it "you pushed my son though a window"), but she can still have a bit of fun, especially since Jamie is trying so hard to lift the mood (not so much for the two women, but for himself and because he can't help it). It's like when you laugh at a funeral. You're still grieving, but you can have a bit of fun nonetheless ...

Again, thanks a lot. Your constructive criticism has helped me a lot.

**Twilightgurl4lyfe**: thank you very much! That really means a lot to me.

Thank you all for reading and for your comments and support. I usually try to reply to comments via PM through the reviewer's account.

No more rambling, on to chapter 6 ...

**_._**

**_6) A swift exchange. _**

Catelyn, Brienne and Jamie left the inn sometime mid-morning. They decided to enjoy a good breakfast since they knew they probably wouldn't be enjoying such luxury for the next few days. They talked to the innkeeper and were able to purchase three horses for a good price. Finishing the trek on horseback after having spent a good night's sleep on a real mattress was a welcome change for the three travelling companions.

Just as they had anticipated, it only took them two days to finally make it to the Goldroad and they were at the Western Gates shortly after that.

"How are we going to talk the guards into letting us into the city without telling them who we are? Do you have a plan, Lady Stark?" asked Jamie raising his eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact I do" she replied. "We're not going to walk through the gate and the guards will never know we're here. You two will hide and wait for my instructions. I'm going to look for a friend, and he will take me where I need to go."

"Let me guess" said Jaime with a smirk "Littlefinger"

"Yes, Petyr was a friend of mine when we were growing up. He was fostered in Riverrun and we became close."

"I know, he's told the story many times to many people. Did you just give him your maidenhead or did you also carry on a torrid affair?" he asked sarcastically

"How dare you!" Catelyn exclaimed indignantly. "I have never shared my bed with him!"

"Oh, I myself figured as much, but that's not what he has been saying. He keeps bragging about how he took the two Tully girls' maidenhead. He made sure people knew that story before they met your husband when he was hand to Robert."

"He helped me last time I was here" said Catelyn sounding more disheartened than she wanted to let on.

"Yes, he took you to your husband and told you the dagger belonged to Tyrion. By the time you found out he had lied to you it was already too late. By kidnapping my brother, following your little friend's advice, you started a series of events which led to much bloodshed and yielded no benefits. He lied to you, my Lady." Catelyn looked down and exhaled heavily. Seeing that she was not going to retort, he continued. "Do you know how your husband came to be arrested?" She shook her head lightly. "When you left Petyr Baelish's brothel, your husband left not much later than you. He was cornered by members of the Kingsguard, fighting ensued in which all of your husband's guards were killed, some by me I must add, and your husband was grievously wounded in the leg. Do you know how we knew he was going to be there? Who do you think told the Kingsguard about a secret meeting between the Hand and a secret informer?"

"No, that can't be. He is my friend. He promised he would protect Ned."

"Oh, I'm sure he's told you many things. Just like he swore the dagger belonged to Tyrion. Just like the many things he has said about you. Just like he promised you he would help your husband. Littlefinger helps no one but himself. Sorry to break it to you my Lady, but he is no friend of yours."

"I have no one else to turn to" she uttered in a defeated tone. "Yet, I'll still go with him" she continued in a stronger more defiant voice. "But I'll be on my guard. He will not catch me unawares again and he will not trick me. Not this time. Brienne, you will make sure he doesn't do anything rash. You two will wait here for my instructions."

"We will my Lady. Good luck" replied the loyal knight.

"I hope you know what you're doing" was all Jamie Lannister said.

Carefully, making sure not to look at anyone and making sure nobody looked at her, Catelyn made her way through backstreets and alleyways until she found Littlefinger's establishment. As she opened the door, the heavy scent of incense and candles invaded her nostrils; lavender and flowery fragrances to hide other smells she did not even want to imagine.

"Hey, wench, what are you doing here? If you want a job you need to speak to the owner" said a man behind the counter. "I don't think he'll take you looking like that. Why don't you go and make yourself presentable? And I think you're a bit old for his taste."

_So Jamie Lannister was right, I do look like an unemployed tavern wench, but I'm not that old_, she thought indignantly. "That's all right. I'll take my chances. There are other ways I can convince him. Is he here?"

"Yes, just wait there, I'll go get him" he spat.

Catelyn looked around the lounge. There was a hallway leading to many different doors, and judging by the sounds echoing in the lounge, she guessed most rooms were occupied at the time. A naked girl, who was probably just a year or two older than Sansa, walked out of one of the rooms and met a man sitting in a plush chair in the lounge not far from where Catelyn was. The man stood up and hungrily kissed the girl as his hands started roaming her naked body. Catelyn looked away disgusted and barely registered as the girl led the man into an empty room. She didn't have to wait long for Petyr to show up together with the man she had met at the counter.

"That's her" the man said.

Petyr looked at her and recognized her instantly. He made eye contact with her and silently told her to keep quiet.

"Oh, yes. Lully, I forgot you were coming today. Lord Fibs enjoyed your company I trust. You wouldn't be here if he hadn't I suppose. Please come this way" he said and led her to an adjoining room.

"Cat, what are you doing here? First of all, I'm sorry for your loss. I did try to help your husband, but he was beyond my help. Now, why are you here? Are you insane? There are people looking for you, and for Jamie Lannister. Is he here with you?"

Catelyn felt a little apprehensive. Should she trust him with the truth? She figured that exchanging the girls for the Kingslayer would go more smoothly through Cersei. She was the one who probably wanted him back the most, and she could appeal to her motherly feelings for her daughters. "Petyr, thank you for seeing me. I need your help. I have a message for the Queen. Can I see her?"

"The Queen? Why would you want to see her?"

"I just need to meet with her, alone."

"Does this have anything to do with you exchanging the Queen's brother for your daughters?" when he saw her gasp he added "I have my birds, too. I knew you were coming. You know I would do anything for you, right?"

"Then why did you tell me the dagger belonged to Tyrion when it didn't?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Oh, the dagger. My apologies my darling. I was truly convinced it belonged to him. It was not until later that I found out I was wrong. I'm sorry if I misled you. But I'll prove you my worth. I will help you this time."

"Will you take me to the Queen?"

"No, I'll do something better. I'll take you to Tyrion. He's the one you want to talk to, not the Queen, and definitely not King Joffrey."

"Thank you Petyr."

"Oh, you know I would do anything for you" he replied seductively and held her in a tight embrace "especially now that you're all alone" he whispered into her ear. "I know I'm second choice, but now that your Ned is gone, you need someone strong to protect you. Granted, I'm not physically that strong, but I'm powerful in other respects. Think about it Cat, we can finally be together. I know deep inside you have feelings for me. I was the first one you ran for help when you came to the capital, not once but twice, and there was a reason you stopped Brandon from killing me in that duel."

He made to kiss her and Catelyn opened her lips. _Oh, the things I do for my girls._ He tasted minty and had his tongue all over her mouth. His hands were all over her back and her arms. She finally pushed him away softly.

"Later Petyr. Right now I need to get my girls. Then we'll talk, I promise" she said wanting nothing more than to get this man, his dirty hands and slithering tongue away from her.

She waited in that room for what seemed like hours until the soft creak of the door roused her from her light snooze. Petyr was standing at the door and had brought the Imp with him.

"My Lady" Tyrion greeted her cocking his head.

"My Lord" she returned the greeting.

"I hope you're not here to kidnap me again" he said sarcastically to which she shook her head.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything" Petyr said before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Considering where we are, it's a blessing these wall have no eyes, but they have ears. I suggest we keep our volume to a minimum. Littlefinger says you have a proposition for me" he started.

"I do. I have your brother."

"And we have your daughter"

"Daughters" she corrected him.

"No, daughter, just Sansa. Arya is no where to be found. She disappeared right after your husband's execution."

"But when you sent Ned's bones to me you offered to exchange your brother for both the girls."

"I thought they were both here at the time. Nobody had told me we had lost a girl"

"How can you lose a girl?" she snapped.

"I don't know, you tell me. You have lost two girls, two boys and one husband. How do you do it?" When no reply was forthcoming and he saw her eyes getting misty he immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No, you were within your rights. Let's start again. I'd like to begin by apologizing for kidnapping you in the first place. I acted upon what I thought was reliable information, but it turned out to be a lie. Somebody I trusted lied to me and then he betrayed my husband."

"And here you are, trusting him again."

"I'm desperate Lord Tyrion. I need my daughters back. Please" she begged.

"And I want my brother" he replied. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, he has not been harmed. Is Sansa all right?"

"She is now. Joffrey has not been kind to her. I tried to put a stop to it, but I'm glad you're here to take her away. She has no friends in the city."

"Oh, my poor baby" she sobbed.

"No one can learn of this exchange. Tonight, right after sunset I'll bring Sansa here. You bring my brother."

"Can't we meet somewhere else? I really don't trust Petyr and can't wait to leave this place."

"The south gate?"

"The south gate at sunset it is. We'll be outside."

.

Having reached an agreement with Tyrion she felt so relieved she didn't see Petyr walking into the room.

"So, how did it go?" he asked hugging her from behind.

"Oh, Petyr, I didn't hear you come in" she said slowly breaking free from his embrace. "He did not agree to my terms. I need to leave now."

"Stay, I'll help you."

"No, I really need to go. I'm sorry Petyr. Thank you for all your help."

.

It was late in the afternoon when she finally met up with Brienne and Jamie.

"I met with your brother" he addressed Jamie. "We're making the exchange later on today."

"My lady, that's great news" said Brienne.

"Thanks. But it's not so great. He only has Sansa. Arya has disappeared. No one knows where she is. She could be dead, for all I know" she breathed out.

"I'm sorry, my Lady" Brienne tried to comfort Catelyn awkwardly.

"That's not how you do it wench" interrupted Jamie. "Come here my Lady, it's all right to cry, you've been through a lot" he said opening his arms to Catelyn.

"No, Ser Jamie. I appreciate your sentiment, but I'm fine" she replied proudly.

"We got off on the wrong foot, but I have to say I have enjoyed this little adventure with you and the wench, or as I will call her from now on, Mirina, my Love."

"You'll do nothing of the sort" spat an enraged Brienne. "You will never speak of me again, Kingslayer."

"Brienne" laughed Catelyn "he's only messing with you and he will only be successful if you let him."

"Yes, I'm only messing with you, but I think that man over there may have more dangerous intentions" he said nodding softly towards the street.

"What man?" asked Catelyn

"The one that was following you."

"There was somebody following me?"

"Don't turn around Lady Catelyn. Brienne, what do you see behind that pillar?"

"A man that was not there before. You were indeed followed my Lady"

"Damn you Petyr!" Catelyn let out a frustrated grunt.

"I'll take care of him. I really need to pee. Let me go relieve myself. Mind if I take a dagger with me?"

He returned a few minutes later wiping blood off the dagger. They made for the South gate and waited until sunset. Soon after, they saw Tyrion passing through the gate with another person. Catelyn's heart missed a beat when she recognized Tyrion's companion. Then Jamie made a meow-like sound which was followed by a bark coming from Tyrion's direction.

"This is a game we played as children" Jamie explained.

Tyrion slowly approached them and Sansa could not believe her eyes when she saw her mother.

"Mother!" she yelled only to be quickly shushed by all four adults.

"My sweetling, are you alright?" Catelyn asked her daughter softly.

"Are we going home?"

"Yes my darling, we're going home. Thank you Lord Tyrion. Here's your brother."

"Hello Tyrion. Nice to see you." Jamie waived his hand mockingly.

"Hello Jamie. Always surrounded by beautiful ladies" replied his brother.

"Well, you know me. I can't help myself"

"So, this is it" interrupted Catelyn. "The exchange is done and we go our separate ways."

"Yes" replied Tyrion. "Just make sure you're not discovered. You managed to get this far undetected, I hope you are able to get home the same way. Walk that way" he said pointing to a narrow footpath disappearing into the woods "and you will find my friend Bronn. He'll have a cart with a horse waiting for you. You'll find food and water in the cart."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"With this rash action of yours, you may have avoided a lot of needless bloodshed. My father was ready to storm the Riverlands to rescue Jamie. When we received word you had taken him and that you had probably perished, my father was spitting fire through his mouth. Now that he's back, things may calm down a bit. Don't be misguided my lady, we're still at war. We may be enemies, but no one said anything about not being courteous to your enemies. Thank you for bringing my brother back to us. I hope you find your other daughter and I'm sorry for the two little ones. We received news of what the Ironborn did. I remember the little munchkin, what was his name? Rickie?"

"Rickon" she whispered.

"Yes Rickon, he was very interested in my height. I was the only adult he could look in the eye. And I'm sorry about Bran. On my way back from the wall I stopped at Winterfell and gave your maester instructions for a device to help the boy ride again"

"Yes, Robb told me about it. Thank you again, but he wouldn't have needed it if he hadn't been pushed" Catelyn said sharply and Jamie had the sense to look abashed.

"Well" interjected Tyrion before Jamie could say anything in his defense. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Have a safe trip."

"Likewise Lord Tyrion" replied Catelyn bowing her head.

"Lord Tyrion" started Sansa "Before we leave, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. You were very chivalrous stopping Joffrey from beating me."

"My pleasure my Lady. Now, go with your mother before we are discovered. Did you hear that Jamie? I'm chivalrous!"

The three women disappeared down the path into the woods and soon found Tyrion's friend with the cart. Sansa and Catelyn climbed in the back as Brienne jumped at the front and took care of the reins. Going on horse it would only take them about five days to get to Riverrun if they didn't stop for long. They had food, they had money and they had a cart, not many reasons to stop along the way and many reasons to get back as soon as possible.

TBC


	7. New Resolutions

_**Elaine451**: _Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and following the story. For me it is very important to get the characters right, and I am glad you think I did ;)

**_._**

**_7) New resolutions. _**

Robb gathered all his bannermen and soldiers in the Main Hall. A decision had been reached and his men needed to be notified. He had been speaking with his father until late the night before. Having his father back made him see things more clearly.

"My loyal and trusted men, a few moons ago our hand was forced and we had no choice but to go to war. Our liege Lord, my father, had been falsely accused and arrested. We joined forces to rescue him. All our efforts appeared to for naught when word of his execution reached us. However, we need not have feared. We now know something the Lannisters do not. My father is indeed very much alive and here with us."

The men in the hall gasped in surprise as Ned Stark made his appearance.

"My loyal and trusted men, do not fear. This is not an apparition or an evil spirit. Nor is this a trick. My father, Lord Eddard Stark is indeed with us. He escaped the Black Cells and made his way to us. He was fortunate enough to find my sister Arya on the way and they have both reached the safety of these walls. We need not go to King's Landing now."

"Yet, we cannot forget there is a war raging outside our walls. We cannot forget what the Lannisters have done to us and our people in the Riverlands. This has been called the War of the Five Kings. There's the bastard King Joffrey Waters sitting on the Iron Throne. We have no use for him."

When the booing and jeering died down he continued. "Yes, we have no use for him. There was also King Renly who met an untimely death under mysterious circumstances. King Balon Greyjoy, father to Theon Greyjoy, the turncoat who attacked our homes in the North and killed our people, including my brothers, a boy of ten who could not even walk and a boy of five who posed no threat to him. We have no use for the Greyjoys."

Again, he waited for the booing and jeering to die down and continued. "That leaves us and Stannis. When we first started out, we had no intentions of ruling over the Seven Kingdoms. You crowned me King in the North. I have no intentions of sitting on the god-awful iron chair. My place is in the North. My house is in Winterfell. But do not misunderstand my words, the Lannisters need to be defeated. Stannis believes he is the rightful heir to the throne. His brother Robert was King, and when he died the throne would legally pass on to his trueborn son. However, the boy sitting on the throne is a bastard with no claim to the throne. The crown should have gone to Stannis. As the only surviving brother of King Robert, he is the only rightful heir to the throne. If we join Stannis, we can amass an army large enough to defeat the Lannisters, we will rid our lands of the usurpers and put the right person on the throne. We will be achieving what my father set out to do from the beginning. With Stannis as King of the Seven Kingdoms, we will be able to return to our homes and live our lives with the dignity only the rightful King can afford us. Are you with me on this?"

The cheering and clapping rang all over the hall.

"Are you with me on this?" he cried again.

"Yes!" and a loud roar echoed in the room.

"Are we ready to support the rightful King and rid our lands of this scourge that are the Lannisters?"

"Yes!" replied an even louder roar.

"To victory!" Robb claimed as he raised his cup.

"To victory" chanted the men raising their cups and thumping their chests.

.

"Well met son, I'm proud of you" Ned told his son. He was content his son would never be King of the Seven Kingdoms. This folly of King in the North was just the Northern rage speaking. The Starks were not meant to be Kings, they were not meant for the heat and comfort of the South. They were meant for the cold and the ice of the North.

"These are your men, father. They raised their arms to rescue you."

"They are your men now, Lord Robb Stark." Ned knew his son was right. He should be the one leading the Northern men now, but he felt his son had earned his place. Robb had done well in his absence and he could not take that away from him now. Besides, now he was there to lead him and guide him in the right direction should he veer off track or make a wrong decision. He felt somewhat guilty about their conversation the night before. Robb had felt very proud of his resolution to join Stannis, but he didn't know how easily his father had cajoled him. "Come on, let's write a message to Stannis pledging our support."

.

_"__King Stannis, _

_Circumstances have changed. There have been developments in our camp you should be aware of. Despite evidence to the contrary, my father, Lord Eddard Stark is very much alive. The North and the Riverlands decline all claims to the throne and pledge our allegiance to King Stannis Baratheon, the rightful heir to the Throne. If we meet our forces at Harrenhall by the end of this month, we can march together on King's Landing and defeat the Lannister forces. _

_Awaiting your prompt reply, _

_Robb Stark. _

_Lord of Winterfell_

_Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Edmure Tully"_

Not trusting ravens with such an important message, Robb gathered two of his most trusted riders and instructed them to go to Dragonstone and hand this message to Stannis in person.

"Your Grace, I've been thinking" started Edmure.

"Uncle, I'm not King any more" smiled Robb warmly.

"Yes .. being uncle to the King had a nice ring to it. Anyways, I fear our armies together might not be enough. Many of Renly's men have joined the Tyrells, and they will surely join the Lannisters in King's Landing. If we involve the Martells we stand a much better chance" suggested Edmure.

"Uncle, you are right."

"Let me go negotiate with them. Given the history between your families and everything that transpired with Elia Martell during Robert's rebellion, they might be more inclined to listen to me. The Tullys and Martells have always been on good terms. I can sail down the river to the Saltpans and take a ship to Sunspear. I reckon I can be there in about ten days" continued Edmure.

"All right. Go and speak to Prince Oberyn. Tell them we will meet Stannis's army in Harrenhall and march on King's Landing. Instruct them to attack from the south or from the sea. We need to coordinate our attacks. If we stick to our plan, we could be at the gates of the city by the end of next month."

"I'll leave in an hour." Edmure was feeling proud of himself. After the debacle of the mill he felt the need to prove himself to Robb. By all accounts, he shouldn't have to bow and prove himself to his nephew, a boy almost half his age. But he had made a mistake and needed to atone for it. Besides, boy or not, he was his Lord at the moment, and until about an hour ago had been his King.

.

Robb made his way to his room. He felt elated. He had the support of his men, and most importantly, his father. His father was proud of him and they were setting the course for victory. Things were finally starting to shape up. He was in the mood for celebrating and he wanted his wife, Jeyne.

"My love," he called her as he closed the door behind him "we will be finishing this war soon."

"Yes, so I have heard."

"You do not sound pleased"

"You were going to be King. Why did you back down? Your claim is rightful."

"No it's not. Stannis is the rightful heir. I just wanted my father back."

"How can you stoop so low as to support Stannis?"

"We don't need the crown. We'll be together in Winterfell. You'll love the place."

"No Robb, you were meant to be King."

"And you were meant to be Queen?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Don't you see it?"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes. No, my love, I want you. But I want you to be King."

"I do not wish to be King." After a long silence he continued "Do you still want me if I'm not King?" When she remained quiet he finally ordered her out. "Get out"

"No Robb"

"Yes, get out. You've never loved me. You just wanted the crown. Get out. Now!"

He broke down as soon as she closed the door behind her. By nightfall she and her whole entourage had left.

"If she only wanted your crown, she was not good for you, my son" his father consoled him.

TBC

.

Next chapter: Ned and Cat's reunion.


	8. Surprise!

**_elaine451:_**Jeyne was Robb's wife in the books instead of Talisa. I don't care much for either of them, but at least Jeyne had a more believable background. She belonged to a western family with ties to the Lannisters. Whether she was a spy for the Lannisters or genuinely in love with Robb is up for debate (and you can find loads of webpages on it). She didn't go to the Twins for the wedding, so she was not killed (like Talisa was). I hope this clarifies things ... As for Jon, his being at the Wall complicates things, I really don't see how I can make him leave the Wall under believable circumstances and join the rest of the Starks without making it sound forced ... Thanks

.

**_8) Surprise!_**

They had been riding for the past five days. Brienne and Catelyn took turns holding the reins, with Sansa also having a go at steering the cart every so often. Catelyn took advantage of the journey to spend some quality time with her daughter. She could see that her ordeal in King's Landing had taken a toll on her daughter. The initial excitement at seeing her mother had slowly ebbed away leaving her quiet and morose for the rest of the ride.

"Honey, we'll be home soon. We're going to my father's house. Robb is there, and you'll meet your grandfather and your uncle Edmure" Catelyn tried.

"Yes mother"

"Sansa, honey, I know you have suffered a lot, but.."

"No mother!" Sansa interrupted. "You don't know!"

"Then tell me, please. How can I help you?"

"I saw father die" she said as she broke down in tears.

"Oh, my sweetling" her mother said hugging her tightly.

"It was horrible, I begged and begged, but Joffrey just laughed in my face and next thing I knew, Father's head was rolling on the floor. So much blood, oh mother, it was his blood. And Joffrey made me watch it. He then took me to where his head was mounted on a spike, right next to Septa Mordane and other people. He beat me, he had his knights beat me. He taunted me. The Queen made fun of me all the time. Tyrion put an end to it, but I don't want to go back there ever again. Knights are horrible. All the stories and songs are a lie. Knights are monsters. Kings and Queens are evil"

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry. Not all kings are bad. Your brother is a just and fair King"

"I want to believe you mother. And now you say we're going home, but our home has been destroyed. My little brothers have been murdered, my sister has disappeared and my father is dead. What home do I have?"

"There's Robb, and there's me. Honey, do you have any idea what I've done to come get you? I committed treason against my King, your brother Robb. I will most likely be punished, but I don't care, because I have found you now. We can start again my sweet love, just Robb, you and me. It will not be the same, but at least it's something. I love you honey, and I don't want to lose you ever again."

"I'm sorry mother. I love you too and I don't want to leave you ever again. I would love to go to your childhood home and meet my grandfather and uncle. I also want to see Robb. We can live again. It will be all right." Sansa smiled and curled up into her mother's embrace.

.

It was late afternoon when they finally saw the walls of Riverrun on the horizon. Catelyn dreaded the sort of welcome she would get. She knew Robb would be of two minds. He would be fuming at her actions, she had indeed committed treason and an act of defiance, but she hoped he would be happy she had been able to return with Sansa. She feared the rest of the people would only be angry at her. She could imagine what Lord Karstark would say to her and shuddered. The man could be very frightening and was known for his rash and reckless actions, and she knew she had robbed him of his vengeance.

When they reached the gates, they could see all the commotion inside.

"Welcome back Lady Stark" the guard greeted her warmly.

Taken aback by the lack of hostility and all the men rushing about in the yard she felt perplexed "Thank you, what's going on? Is my son here?" she asked the guard.

"Yes, I believe he is in your father's solar, my lady".

"Thank you" she said as they rode in past the gates.

They made it to the door and the three of them went up the stairs straight into Lord Hoster's solar. Just as she expected, Robb was there looking at maps and letters, but she could not see Edmure, nor her father.

"Robb!" she greeted her son.

"Mother! You're back. Sansa! Mother, you did it!" he yelled and sprinted to where his sister was standing. "Come here! Give your brother a hug!"

"I hear you're King now, King Robb" Sansa smiled at her brother.

"Not anymore" he replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Catelyn.

"There have been some …. developments" he said not looking at his mother.

"Developments? What do you mean?" insisted Catelyn. "Robb, look at me. What's going on? Where's my father? Where's my brother?"

"Mother, I'm sure you must be tired. Why don't you go to your room? You can freshen up and then we'll discuss things over supper" he suggested.

"No, you will tell me now. There's something you're hiding from me, I can tell. You were never a good liar, Robb. You're not looking at my eyes. Look at my eyes and tell me what's going on. King or not I'm still your mother."

"Mother, please. Just go to your room. Get some rest and we'll talk over supper."

"Robb!" she begged. "Is my father all right? Where's Edmure?"

"Edmure had to go. Your father is in bed. I'm sorry mother, he's not doing so well."

"Am I being punished?"

"No, not now" he replied this time making eye contact with her.

"All right. I'll go to my room, but I'm still not convinced. You're hiding something" she turned to leave and motioned for Sansa to follow her. "Brienne, you can go freshen up as well."

Before they reached the door, Robb stopped them. "Sansa stay. We have a lot to catch up on."

Confused, Sansa kept looking between her brother and her mother, not knowing who to listen to.

"Stay with your brother" her mother finally said breaking the silence.

.

Catelyn made her way to her room apprehensively. She knew Robb was hiding something. He did not make eye contact with her; he forgave her treason way too easily for her liking; he didn't give much away about Edmure and her father; and then basically stole Sansa away from her. The minute she opened the door she was rooted to the spot.

"Close the door, my love. You're creating a draft" a male voice she knew very well said.

Catelyn froze. _No, it can't be. I'm seeing things. I'm going mad. _He took a few tentative steps towards her but she was not moving. She wanted to move, she wanted to run and hug him and place her hands all over his body, but her body was not cooperating. When he was close enough, she made a small move with her hand and placed her palm on his face. She closed her eyes and put both her hands on his face; his eyes, his stubble, his nose, his mouth, his lips. He returned the gesture and placed his lips upon hers. Their lips remained locked for the longest time until he pushed away and said "Are you sure you don't want to close the door yet?"

"Ned, is this really you?" her whispered voice barely audible.

"Well, I hope so, or are you in the habit of kissing strangers in your room?" he smiled and then they both started laughing. "Cat, close the door."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just …"

"Just close it and come here" he said with a warm smile, the smile he only reserved for her.

She closed the door behind her and followed him to her bed.

"How? When? Robb, he knew! That's what he was hiding from me!" she said as realization finally dawned on her.

"I was not executed. Varys helped me escape."

"But, I received your bones. And everybody in King's Landing thinks you're dead."

"Yes, and we want them to keep believing so for the time being. Only the people at Riverrun know, and Stannis."

"Stannis?"

"Yes, I managed to convince Robb that instead of fighting for the crown himself, we had better support Stannis, who is in fact the rightful heir. By joining our forces together we stand a much better chance of defeating the Lannisters and put the rightful heir on the throne. Your brother suggested getting the Martells on our side so he left a few days ago for Sunspear to speak to Prince Oberyn. If we get Stannis's army plus the Martells, we will surely win. Robb is just a boy, he does not want to be King."

"And I don't want him either. I never did."

"Yes, he told me."

"Did he tell you what I did?"

"Aye, he did. And I'm glad it worked. I saw her from the window."

"She thinks you're dead. She saw you die"

"Robb is probably telling her as we speak."

"I couldn't find Arya, though. No one knows where she is. No one has seen her since your execution" and she winced at those words placing a finger on his neck.

"I'm not dead my love. And you need not worry about Arya. She's all right. In fact, right now she's probably training in the yard, or pestering Sansa, or driving the poor stable boy to an early grave."

"What? How? Where is she?"

"Slow down. After I escaped the Black Cells I found out you were all here, so I decided to make my way here. I happened to find them on the road."

"Them?"

"Yes, Arya and two friends she had made."

"I have to go see her!"

"Wait, you can see her at supper. She's not going anywhere, and neither are you. I have spent too many months without you, and the last few nights sleeping on your bed waiting to see if you returned."

"You were sleeping on my bed?"

"I was just keeping it warm for you. But now that you're here …" he said as he patted the bed. He leaned closer and planted a fiery kiss on her lips. Soon after, they became a tangled mess of hands roaming each other's bodies, satiating a months-long hunger.

"Oh, Ned, I have missed you so much. I can't believe you're here" she panted almost out of breath as she gave in to her burning desire.

.

Before going to the hall for supper, they had stopped briefly in Lord Hoster's bedroom. It was very hard for Catelyn to see her father like that; unresponsive and lying unconscious on his bed. She had all these memories of her father being a big and active man. She could not reconcile these images with the shadow of a man in front of her. _He's slipping away and there's nothing I can do,_ she had told Ned.

Everybody was sitting at the table by the time Ned and Catelyn joined their family for supper.

"Mother, you look refreshed" said Robb with a smirk to which both his parents smiled.

"I'll get you for this" his mother warned him. "Arya! Sweetheart, come here!"

But Arya was already standing next to her giving her a long hug. "Mother, I have missed you so. Sansa told me you went to King's Landing to save us. But I saved myself. And then I saved father and brought him here" she said proudly.

"Yes, your father told me all about your adventures."

"It's been a long time since we last sat together for a meal" Sansa said once everybody sat down.

"It's been a long time since the last time we were together as a family" Robb added.

"I wish Bran and Rickon were here" replied Sansa pensively.

"But they will always be shining in the stars as we look up at the skies at night" Arya said.

They all looked at Arya and nobody said anything for a while until Robb broke the silence. "Where did you get that?" he asked pressing his lips.

"Septa Mordane always used to say that" she replied defensively.

"And since when do you listen to Septa Mordane?" his father asked her, barely able to suppress his laughter.

"I always did, I just never obeyed her" and that's all it took for the whole family to burst into laughter.

TBC


	9. Love is in the Air

**_9) Love is in the air. _**

After supper, Ned and Catelyn shared a bed for the first night in months.

"I still can't believe we're here. All of us together. I fear I might wake up at any moment and realize this is all a dream" Catelyn started.

"It's not a dream. Can you feel this?" Ned said placing soft kisses on her face.

"You did that in my dreams, too" she replied sadly, remembering all those nights she had spent alone with her grief.

"You dreamt about me kissing you?"

"No, just a stranger in my room" she replied with a goofy smile.

"Did the stranger do this?" he asked as his hand started to go from her face to her neck, her breast and then her stomach.

"Oh, he did that and more" she taunted him.

"Did he do this?"

And she gasped when he placed his hand on her crotch.

"Oh, Ned. Don't ever leave me again" she said as she kissed him deeply.

"Not if you kiss me like that, I promise. So, tell me about those dreams you had"

"No, Ned!" she blushed.

"What? Was I in those dreams?"

"Yes"

"Were they dirty?"

"Ned!"

"What? I had dreams too. And they were dirty. Very dirty."

"Was I in those dreams?"

"Yes"

"What did I do in those dreams you had?" she was curious to know now.

"I'll show you what I did to you in my dreams if you tell me about yours"

She started laughing uncontrollably. "Seventeen years of marriage and I get embarrassed of my stupid dreams"

"Oh, so they were embarrassment worthy. This is a whole new side of you that I'm really staring to enjoy" he teased her.

"Ned! Just … just shut up and kiss me you fool!"

.

As the family got together for breakfast the following morning, they were interrupted by Brynden Tully.

"Uncle, good morning" Cat greeted her uncle.

"Morning Cat. Lords Stark" and he nodded to both Ned and Robb, and then he turned to both Arya and Sansa "my ladies. Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but a raven has arrived this morning. I thought you should see it my Lord" he said to Ned.

Ned took the parchment and read it. "You are the one in charge now, Robb. I believe this is for you" and he gave him the letter.

"It's from Uncle Edmure. It reads: Everything is going according to plan. We'll meet at the Bay at the end of next month."

Robb could barely hide his excitement. "He did it. We have the Martells on our side. The Freys of the Crossing will be arriving within this week. Then we'll all march down to Harrenhall and meet with Lord Bolton's host, so that we can all march together to King's Landing. We will besiege them from the North. Stannis said he will attack from the sea at Blackwater Bay. Edmure's plan was to get the Martells to siege King's Landing from the South. Once we're all there we will cut their communications on all sides and force them to surrender."

"I'm impressed son. Well done" said Ned beaming with pride.

"We should have a feast before you all leave" Sansa suggested. "It would be fun to have food and music and dancing, just like we used to do in Winterfell."

"That would be a great idea, Sansa. I'll talk to your grandfather, but I don't think he'll object"

.

The Freys and their army arrived the following day by mid afternoon. It was time for a feast, Sansa celebrated, and she was more that happy to help with the organization herself. _This is what a true Lady of the House would do_, she thought, and was not disappointed when she saw the results two evenings later.

.

"My Lords, my Ladies gathered in this hall tonight" Ned addressed his men. "First of all I think we should raise our cups in honor of our host, Lord Hoster Tully who is a-bed could not join us tonight. His son, my brother in law is negotiating with the Martells so he cannot join us tonight either. Lord Brynden Tully, here's to you", Ned raised his cup and his action was copied by everybody in the Hall. "I would also raise my cup to all the men who joined my son in his cause against the Lannisters. I thank you personally for your valiant efforts trying to free me from my prison. I would also like to raise my cup to welcome our brothers from the Crossing. Thank you all for coming. Tonight we feast, for tomorrow we shall leave the comforts of these halls to face our fate in battle. We will join our rightful King, Stannis Baratheon and defeat the usurper Joffrey Waters. We will stop the Lannisters pillaging and ravaging our lands. The Lannisters have caused enough grief to my family and to your families. So I raise my cup again. To Victory."

"To Victory" the walls seem to echo as all the men and women joined in the toast.

"To face our fate in battle?" Catelyn mocked her husband once he sat down next to her. "Really Ned, did you have to be so drastic?"

"Men like theatrics before riding off to war. Besides, we really don't know if we'll all come back."

"You had better come back to me. If you die on me again, I will haunt you for the rest of your death"

"Then I guess I had better not die"

The feast proved to be a great success. Everybody was enjoying the food, the drink, the music, the dancing.

"Ned, who's that girl dancing with Robb?" Catelyn asked him and pointed towards a couple dancing very close to one another.

"I think she's one of the Frey girls."

"Didn't Robb just split up with Jeyne Westerling? He told me about her, but I didn't get to meet her."

"Good riddance. Apparently she was only interested in his crown. Once he decided to support Stannis she left."

"Did you meet her?"

"Briefly"

"We missed so much of our children's lives, Ned. Did you know Sansa flowered while she was in King's Landing? The Queen had to explain everything to her. That should have been me" she said regretfully.

"Cat, stop it. Let's not dwell on things we cannot change. Besides, look at her. She's having a lot of fun now."

"Who is that boy she's dancing with?"

"That's Gendry, Arya's friend."

After a few more songs, and a bit more wine, Catelyn nudged Ned softly.

"Let's go dancing. Everybody else is."

"You know I don't dance, Cat"

"The stranger in my dreams took me dancing" she teased him.

"Then I guess I'll have to do better than him" he replied and took her by the hand.

.

When the dancing and the partying was over, Ned found his son mulling over some wine.

"Son, what's on your mind?"

"Girls" he slurred, "I was thinking 'bout girls."

"Any girl in particular?"

"Jeyne, she never loved me. She just loved who I could become. I did love her. Or at least I thought I did. But if I really loved her, how can I fall in love again so soon after she was gone?"

"Who's the girl?"

"Roslin. Her name is Roslin. She's a Frey from the crossing. Daughter, or granddaughter, or niece of the old Walder Frey, not sure."

"So you danced with her one night and you're in love now?"

"I was supposed to marry a Frey, did you know? When we were campaigning to go rescue you in King's Landing, we had to cross the river, but the Freys wouldn't let us. In the end mother was able to reach an agreement with them. Part of the deal was for me to marry one of his girls. But then I met Jeyne and I forgot about my promise to the Freys."

"Do you like this Roslin?"

"I think so. Did you love mother as soon as you met her?"

"Ha, no, not really. She was supposed to marry my brother."

"I know, but he died."

"So when we married, it was out of duty. It was not love at first sight. When we spent our first night together, there was no love between us, but we created something beautiful nonetheless."

"Me?" he said tipsily.

"Yes, son, you. We grew to love each other as the years went by and then we had four more beautiful children. I wouldn't change her for any woman in the Seven Kingdoms."

"I have made up my mind" Robb said. "I love Roslin and I'll marry her when we come back from the war."

"Son, are you sure? Is it not the wine speaking? Why don't you sleep on it and make up your mind tomorrow?"

"No, father, my mind is made up" he said as he tried to get up.

"Let me help you to your room." Ned helped his son stumble all the way to his room and helped him get in the bed. "Good night son"

"G'night f'ther" he slurred just before his eyes closed.

.

On her way back to her room Catelyn found Sansa gazing at the stars.

"Sansa, my dear, what are you looking at?"

"The stars. They are different from the ones we had at home, and different from the ones in King's Landing"

"You looked beautiful today"

"So did you mother"

"Thank you. Who was that boy you were dancing with?"

"Oh, his name is Gendry. He is a friend of Arya's. They met when they were escaping King's Landing together. He's a blacksmith, and very good apparently. He's helping forge swords for the soldiers and helmets and horseshoes, and many other things that I don't remember now."

"He sounds like a nice boy"

"I think he is" she said as her cheeks suddenly turned red and then felt the need to abruptly change the topic. "Goodnight mother, I'm a bit tired now, I had better go to bed" she rushed to say.

"Goodnight sweetling" Catelyn smiled knowingly and headed straight to the chamber she shared with Ned.

.

"I think somebody's in love" her husband greeted her as she walked in the room.

"Oh, Ned, I'm a bit tired tonight. I just want to sleep. Sorry" she said apologetically.

"Ha! That's not what I meant, but still, I take the hint. I was talking about Robb. That girl he was dancing with, her name is Roslin Frey, daughter or something to the old Walder Frey. Robb was in his cups when were talking, but he seemed determined to marry the girl as soon as we come back. You should have seen him. He looks so grown up."

"Well, apparently he's not the only one. Sansa was very interested in this friend of Arya's, Gendry."

"That could be problematic" Ned said scratching his beard nervously.

"Why?"

"He's …mh … well, he's Robert's. He's Robert's bastard. I met him before I was arrested when I was looking into Robert's possible heirs. I discovered Jon Arryn had already figured out Cersei's children were not Robert's and that he also had many bastards the Queen was trying to get rid of. When I saw him, I arranged for him to leave King's Landing before the Queen found out about him."

"Oh, no, another heir to the throne!" she breathed out exasperatedly.

"Is that what bothers you about him? That he's a possible heir to the throne?"

"Yes, I don't want Sansa to have to go to that wretched city again"

"I don't think you need to worry about that, I don't think he's interested. … But you're ok with him being a bastard?" he probed.

"I have nothing against bastards, Ned. It's the irresponsible fathers I have a problem with. It is men who cannot keep it in their pants I have a problem with. Don't bring this up, Ned. Not now. I don't hate Jon. He did nothing wrong. Yes, I hated him at first, I'm not proud of that. I'm not proud of the way I treated him, but it was you I was angry with. Every time I saw him, I pictured you lying with another woman and I hated it. I hated him. By the time I was ready to accept him I was in a rut, too much into my own hatred and I just found it easier to ignore him and pretend he was not even there. I tried to love him Ned, I did. I just wasn't strong enough."

"I'm sorry my love."

"That was a long time ago, please don't. Just drop it." They remained silent for a few minutes just looking at the floor. "This boy, Gendry, do you know who his mother is?" she finally asked.

"Some tavern girl, I think."

"And Jon's?"

"Catelyn, please."

"I'm not the one who brought this up, Ned. If you didn't want to talk about it, then you shouldn't have opened your big mouth."

"You know, there's other things I can do with my mouth" he teased her.

"No, Ned, forget it" she snapped back.

"All right my love" he said stroking her back with his hand.

"No, Ned, don't touch me. Not now. I told you I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

"If you want, I can find another room" he said apologetically.

"Ned, don't be an idiot. Just shut up and let me go to sleep. You should sleep too."

_I'm leaving tomorrow to meet my fate in battle. If I should die, this will be the last night I spend with my wife. I'm brave enough to face an army and did not flinch when I learned I was to be executed, yet I cannot bring myself to face my wife with the truth. _

_._

However, when they woke up, it was not to the sound of battle horns but to the toll of mourning bells.

"My father!" Catelyn breathed as soon as she heard the bells. "Oh Ned, do you think he has died?"

"Maybe my love. Let's get dressed and let's go find out."

Lord Hoster Tully was carried from his bed by his chambermaids. They removed the clothes and bathed his body. He was covered in saltwater and seaweed. He was then dressed in his armour and placed on the altar in the Sept, where people gathered to pay their respects. His body was then taken to the river to be placed on the funerary boat, where he would take his last voyage.

Catelyn stood at the quay supported by her husband who held her by the hand. Next to her were her two daughters, and her son was standing behind them. Lord Brynden Tully stood to the other side of Ned. Standing on the shore saluting their liege Lord for the last time were all the other men and women. When it was time, Brynden Tully lit the torch and shot the arrow to help his brother in the final stage of his journey. As the boat caught fire, Catelyn could not stop the sob that escaped her mouth. Ned tightened his grip on her hand and she whispered a quiet thank you.

In honour of Lord Hoster Tully, no celebrations were held that day and the departure of the men was postponed for the following day.

"I'm sorry my love" Ned told his wife softly.

"It was his time. I'm just glad I happened to be here and that I was able to spend the last days of his life with him. We need to tell Edmure. I'll write him a letter. Make sure you give him my love if you see him in King's Landing."

"I will"

"Oh, Ned. If something happens to him in the war, what will happen to Riverrun?"

"Don't think about that, my love."

.

She spent the rest of the day reminiscing about her father and praying in the Sept.

"What were you praying for?" Ned asked her later in the evening.

"For many things. For my father. For the battle to go well. For all the men to come back safely. For you and Robb. For Bran and Rickon. I pray for them every night. I pray that they forgive me for abandoning them, for not being there for Bran when he woke up. I pray for my brother to come back safely. For Sansa and Arya"

"But you don't pray for yourself"

She just looked at him and shook her head slightly.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You had a long day today, and tomorrow I _leave to face my fate in battle_" he smiled and put his arm around her to usher her out of the Sept.

"I saw Robb today with Roslin. I even talked to her a bit. She seems like a nice girl" commented Catelyn as they walked together arm in arm.

"Yes, I asked him again, after our conversation last night. He seems adamant about marrying her upon our return."

"Oh, Ned our babies are growing up!"

"We could always have another baby"

"I get the impression you're more interested in the process than in the result" she admonished him playfully.

"Oh, I do love the process," he said in a husky voice "but I also love the end result."

She halted and turned to face him. "Are you serious?" she asked, all smiles gone from her face. "Ned, please do not joke about this. I wanted this before you left for King's Landing. Would you like to have another baby?"

"Yes," he answered and grabbed her hand "I most definitely would."

"But you're leaving tomorrow" she sighed disheartened. "When you come back we will. Promise me you will come back, Ned, please" she pleaded.

"I promise" he squeezed her hands tighter and kissed her softly on her temple.

Hand in hand, they resumed their walk towards their bedroom.

TBC


	10. Blackwater Bay

**_10) Blackwater Bay. _**

It was raining when all the men lined up in the courtyard ready to depart. The dark gloomy sky reflected the mood of the people trudging in the mud. They were leaving. _To face their fate in battle_, they kept saying. It had become a mantra among them.

"Are you going to kill Joffrey?" Sansa asked her father.

"I don't know. Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Kill him!" yelled Arya.

"I will!" yelled Robb. "After what he put my sister through he will get no mercy from me."

"And Cersei!" added Arya.

"I don't care much for Joffrey and Cersei, but Prince Tommen and Myrcella were nice to me. Please father don't kill them" pleaded Sansa.

"We'll see" replied Ned.

"And Tyrion, he was nice too. He stopped Joffrey's beatings. He was kind to me."

"It was actually Tyrion who made the exchange for Sansa" interjected Catelyn.

"It's a war, we cannot choose who we kill. If it comes to them or me, I'll choose me!" exclaimed Robb.

"Oh, because you're so experienced" Arya mocked him.

"Arya, stop it!"

"I will try to help Tommen, Myrcella and Tyrion, for your sake, my darling" Ned promised his daughter.

"You know, when I was at the court, people kept talking about a possible attack from the sea by Stannis" Sansa suddenly remembered.

"But I'm sure they're not expecting us all to join Stannis and attack by land as well, are they?" said Robb very sure of himself.

"Probably not, but it doesn't hurt to be too careful" Ned said trying to curb his son's overexcitement. "Sansa, when you were King's Kanding, did you happen to hear anything about how they were planning to repel Stannis's invasion?"

"I don't know. They didn't share those details with me. I know Tyrion was trying to make a very long chain, but he never told me what it was for. I know he had many of the fishing stalls and propped-up shops removed from the walls facing the bay."

"All right. I'm sure that will be helpful, Sansa."

Suddenly a horn was blown and it was time to go.

"Goodbye Arya, Sansa, Mother. I'm going to say good bye to Roslin. See you outside father"

Catelyn, who had remained quiet during the whole exchange, just couldn't take it any longer. "Oh, come here" she said and hugged her son tightly.

"Mother, you're smothering me" he complained.

"I don't care. It's my right as a mother. Oh, please Robb be careful."

"I will, I promise"

"Go. Go to Roslin" she said and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, Ned" Catelyn turned to her husband. "I have seen you leave on many occasions, to join a war, a rebellion, or simply a hunting party, but it's never been this hard."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Please be careful. And take care of Robb."

"I will, I promise."

A second horn interrupted them.

"Go. Go and come back to me."

.

It took the Frey-Tully-Stark army four days to reach Harrenhall. There they met up with the Boltons. There was an envoy from Stannis in conversation with Lord Roose Bolton when they walked into the solar.

"My Lords" started Roose Bolton. "I trust you had a pleasant journey. This is Ser Estermont, he comes from King Stannis's court. The attack is already in motion. There are forty ships ready to depart for Blackwater Bay in five days. That will give us time to get there so we can coordinate the attacks. Any word from Lord Edmure Tully and Dorne?"

"Yes" answered Ned. "Right before we left, there was a raven. Everything is in motion as well. The Martell army will be at the gates of King's Landing by the end of the month. We should all get there together."

"Then let us not waste any more time. We have a war to win" said the Blackfish.

.

When they finally made it to the outskirts of King's Landing, they were surprised not to find any signs of the Martell army. Could they be delayed? Were they actually coming? Could something have happened to them? They sent a rider to the coast to signal Stannis not to attack yet.

It was almost nightfall when a group riders sporting Martell banners approached.

"Sers, sorry for our delay" the leader said with the typical exotic southern accent of Dorne. "But we decided to have a little bit of fun on the way here."

"We are waging a war and you decide to have fun" grunted Roose Bolton.

"Lord Bolton, let him explain. I am Lord Ned Stark, this is my son, Robb" said Ned greeting the envoy.

"The King in the North, my pleasure. I am Prince Oberyn Martell. Lord Bolton, if you'll give me a minute I'll tell you about our little fun. On our way here we happened upon a Lannister party led by none other that Tywin Lannister himself. Tywin and I go way back. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, don't you, Ned?" and he looked at Ned accusingly. "After they surrendered, I decided to have some quality time with Lord Tywin."

"I am aware of the history between you two" said Ned calmly not wishing to reopen old wounds. "Can Lord Tywin be questioned?"

"I'm sure you can ask him questions. I don't think he'll be able to reply. Not unless he has found a way to reattach his head to the rest of his body" he replied much to the enjoyment of his audience.

When the laughter died out he continued "The Lannisters were on their way to join forces with the Tyrells, but we stopped them. The Tyrells have been warned not to interfere. King's Landing will not receive reinforcements from outside. You can tell Stannis to approach with the ships so we can start the siege. I can't wait to set foot in the Red Keep."

"Did you suffer many losses in your battle against Tywin?" asked Brynden Tully.

"Just a few deaths and wounded. I regret to inform you that your nephew Edmure has suffered a grievous wound to his side. He's being tended to by my own daughter. She's famous for her miracles on the field of battle."

"My family appreciates that, Prince Oberyn."

"Well, then, without further ado, I shall go back to my camp. We'll await your signal. Good evening gentlemen".

"Good evening Prince. We attack at sunrise"

.

Before the break of dawn, Ned set out to inspect the grounds. When he reached the coast, he started to inspect the landscape. Just as Sansa had said, the coast was clear of shops and stalls; the walls were practically bare. But that was not what caught his attention. Dotting the coast at regular intervals were short wooden towers, and there was a man on each and every tower. He noticed the same pattern on the opposite shore. To what possible end, he could only take a wild guess.

The sun finally rose and the men charged towards the city. Soldiers were rushing the gates from all directions and the City guards posted at the wall had no idea where to shoot. Mayhem ensued in the battlements when they noticed Stannis's boats looming menacingly just a few leagues from the city walls. When the ships were within shooting distance, the archers started shooting arrows of fire to the boats. No, it was not arrows, it was fire itself. The water was on fire. Green fire. _How could that be?_ thought Ned. "Wildfire!" somebody shouted. The boats were trapped in the bay surrounded by fire. They needed to retreat. _The chain! _Ned realized suddenly. He headed towards the coast and brought four men with him. They went to the towers Ned had seen earlier that day and killed the men. Now he saw it clearly, they were mounting a chain to prevent the ships from retreating. _Very clever, Tyrion; setting the water on fire and then trapping the flaming boats with a chain. _After they took care of the chain on their side of the bay, he sent the four men to the Martell camp to warn them to do the same on the other side of the bay.

Meanwhile, all the allied forces combined had been able to breach the wall. The Martells took care of the archers so that Stannis's ships could reach the port undamaged, and the northern army took care of the foot soldiers. The Lannister forces soon found themselves outnumbered and soldiers were starting to surrender by the hundreds. Steering the ships around the floating pots of fire, Stannis made it to the port and stormed the castle. While most of the soldiers had surrendered and put down their weapons, he was suddenly challenged by Joffrey.

"Uncle, you are a usurper! Not only will I kill you, but I will have your body dismembered and I will send your heart to your widow."

"Stand aside, boy. Lay down your weapons or I will kill you, nephew or not. You're a bastard and have no claim to this throne. I am the rightful heir as King Robert's younger brother."

Joffrey charged at him but Stannis was waiting for him. He pushed the boy swiftly to the floor and warned him again. As Joffrey attempted to get up again, Stannis planted his foot on his chest. "Stay down boy, I will not warn you again."

"Joffrey, do the smart thing for once in your life and stay down" yelled Tyrion.

"Round up the prisoners, take them to the dungeons" Stannis ordered his soldiers. "Those who yield will be pardoned. Those who do not lay down their weapons will be killed." A resounding clang echoed all over the battlements as the soldiers dropped their swords and battleaxes.

"We yield, Lord Stannis, the city is yours" said Tyrion defeated.

"You!" cried a loud angry female voice coming from one of the doors. "You wretched little vile creature. You orchestrated this. You're not my brother. You planned this with Stannis so my son could be defeated"

"Cersei" Jamie Lannister came out behind her. "Tyrion did not do this. We were beaten, pure and simple. Tyrion had great ideas, but they thwarted our efforts. Let us surrender in dignity."

"No, you will not take us alive. I will not allow my children to become prisoners" she started rambling. "We are Lannisters, we do not surrender."

"Cersei, have you been drinking?" her twin asked.

"So what if I have?" she continued stumbling until she reached Stannis. "Step away from my son" she said forcefully.

Stannis complied and Joffrey got on his feet.

"Honey, take this" Cersei said as she handed Joffrey a vial. "They will not take us prisoner."

"Cersei don't do this" pleaded Jamie.

"What do you care? They are MY children!" she spat back.

"They are MY children too" he blurted to a captive audience standing in the battlements.

"Myrcella and Tommen are already beyond your reach, Stannis, and soon you will lose Joffrey too! Drink it my love. We will all be together for eternity."

After Jamie's revelation the people standing around them were too dumbfounded to act; only Tyrion sprinted to get a hold of Joffrey's hand but he was too late. Joffrey swallowed the contents of the vial in one big gulp and almost immediately started retching and coughing. His face started to go blue as he started choking and gasping for air. His battle for his life lasted only a few short minutes, but it was enough to shock all the men who had witnessed it.

"Cersei, where are Myrcella and Tommen?" Jamie asked apprehensively, dreading the answer.

"They are with Joffrey now" she replied calmly with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she locked eyes with Ned. "No! You! You are dead, I saw you die!" she started raging again.

"No" replied Ned. "I'm very much alive. You were duped. It was not me who was executed that day at the Sept of Baelor"

"It was Tyrion, I know it" she said as she turned to her younger brother. "You freed Ned Stark, you tricked Joffrey, you let Sansa go without my permission, you betrayed my son and conspired against him with the usurpers!"

"Cersei, please stop it" Jamie Lannister begged his sister. "Let's surrender with dignity."

"No!" she yelled "No. I will never surrender!" she continued as she ran towards the wall and jumped off onto the rocks below. Her yells could be heard for a few seconds until they were silenced by a sickening thud.

"Lord Stannis," started Tyrion again after a long uncomfortable silence "we surrender, the city is yours"

.

Just two days after the battle, Stannis was being crowned King Stannis Baratheon. Most of the Lannister forces had been either taken prisoner or killed. Myrcella's and Tommen's bodies had been found in their bedrooms and had been buried with all the honors befitting of a royal family. Stannis argued they had died while their brother was still King, so they deserved a royal funeral and no one contradicted him. The same honor was granted to Joffrey.

Only once order was restored to the city and Stannis felt his hold on the realm secure, was the northern army and the Dorne men allowed to go back home. It was to cheers and chants of victory that they bid farewell to each other.

But Ned couldn't leave, not yet. He had to see about his brother in law. Catelyn would never forgive him if he didn't. He made his way to the Martell camp and was stopped right outside a tent by an attractive tall young woman.

"You're Eddard Stark, aren't you?" she said in a sultry southern accent.

"Yes" he replied apprehensively.

"My name is Nymeria Sand. I have been taking care of Lord Edmure Tully."

"You're Oberyn's daughter. How is my brother in law doing? Your father said he had been grievously wounded."

"He was, but he is making a speedy recovery and, under my care, should be back to full health sooner rather than later"

"Does that mean he is staying with you?" _Oh, Cat will not like this at all. _

"No. It means I'm coming with you" she said matter-of-factly. "I will never abandon my paramour."

TBC

.

Note: I took the liberty of using Nymeria Sand. I really don't know much about her. She hasn't appeared on the TV show yet and in the books I'm halfway through A Feast for Crows and not much has been said about her. I just wanted a Sand Snake for my story, and based on her age and a little information I read about her on the web I thought she might be appropriate. She'll play a bigger role on my next chapter. I apologize if she is out of character. If she is OOC, just pretend it's another Nymeria ;)

Thank you very much to everybody that's been reading the story. We're getting close to the end ... just a few more loose ends: getting back to the North, dealing with Theon, etc ...

**RE-EDIT NOTE**: This story was written long before season 5 aired. After seeing what a mess Benioff and Wise made of Dorne and the Sand Snakes in particular, I was tempted to remove all traces of Dorne from the story just out of spite. But then I calmed down and realized I actually liked them in the books. I like my Nymeria and I liked her with poor Edmure ... As for Dorne in the TV show, well, everything just sucks: cheap inside settings (amazing castles, though), bad storyline, hackneyed lines, lousy writing and really really bad acting! The only plus is Bronn ... I wish they had left it the way it was: smart and fisty Sand Snakes (they would never attack in broad daylight in the middle of a heavily armed yard), a more prominent Myrcella, and most of all NO JAMIE! I like Jamie in the Riverlands acting as a sort of peace ambassador fixing all the mess. It was the only glimpse we had of the war-torn Riverlands. Now apparently in the TV show, save for the North, the war is over in the rest of Westeros. No Jamie in the Riverlands means no Blackfish, no Edmure, no Lady Stoneheart (but we knew that already), and basically forgetting there was a war going on in this area for the first four seasons!


	11. Things are looking up

This is the last chapter.

Thank you very much for reading and following my story. Thank you for your continuous support!

I hope you like the conclusion to this story.

.

**_1_****_1) Things are looking up._**

"Look Sansa, there they are!" shouted Arya pointing at the horizon. They had been waiting for days now. A raven had arrived over a week ago bearing the good news and stating that their loved ones should be back shortly. "Look, you can see all the banners"

"I hope Robb and Father are all right. I don't want them to leave, ever again."

"Girls," their mother interrupted "go get ready, the men are all returning, we should go greet them in the yard."

By the time the horses made it into the premises of the castle, practically the whole population of Riverrun was waiting for them behind the gates: the women, the servants, the chambermaids, the guards who had stayed behind, the children. And not just the people who belonged to Riverrun, but also the ones who had accompanied the Freys when they came to Riverrun before the battle. Everybody was cheering, celebrating and congratulating each other.

Catelyn ran to reach her husband, but another lady beat her to it. When she approached Ned introduced her. "Cat, this is Nymeria Sand, daughter to Prince Oberyn Martell. Nymeria, this is my wife Catelyn."

"Please to meet you, Nymeria" said Catelyn with a small polite bow.

"Please to meet you sister."

"Sister?" asked a confused Catelyn.

"Are you not Eddie's sister?"

"Eddie?" Catelyn kept looking from Nymeria to Ned still unable to comprehend what was going on. "I'm sorry, I seem to be at a loss here."

"Cat, Nymeria and your brother Edmure have become …ehm … very close these past few days. He suffered a wound in battle and she has been taking care of him" Ned explained.

"He's my paramour. We have been sleeping together, enjoying the feel of our naked skins, joining our souls and sharing experiences only comparable to the Gods' whims" Nymeria explained to a bewildered Catelyn.

"I – I understand" Catelyn stopped her not really wishing to picture her brother and this woman naked. "I'm happy for you. Where is my brother?"

"He's in the carriage waiting for me. As I was saying before, where can I take my Eddie so I may continue with his care?"

"We can have him taken to his room. Let me get a servant and we'll help you take your things. Would you like to get a separate room for you?" Catelyn asked already knowing the answer.

"No, thank you. My paramour needs the touch of my hands and the understanding only my soul can provide."

"This way, please" Catelyn told her showing her the way. She turned around just in time to see her husband grinning from ear to ear.

.

Later that day, everybody gathered in the Main Hall for a last meal together. There was food, drink, music, dancing. Just like they had had before leaving for war.

"Father, Mother, can I talk to you for a minute?" Robb said as he sat next to his parents at the main table on the dais. "I'm proposing to Roslin."

"Robb!" his mother exclaimed.

"Are you sure son? Do you love her?" his father asked.

"I do. Besides, it's also my duty" he said seriously. "I made a promise to marry one of Walder Frey's girls and I'm fulfilling my vow."

"But, do you want to?" his mother insisted. "Things have changed now, maybe you don't have to."

"But I want to, Mother. I really do. I love her."

"Oh Robb!" she hugged her son. "You've grown so much. Look at your beard!"

"Cat, the lad's getting married, he's been to war, he's won a war, he has been crowned King and all you focus on is his beard!" said Ned as they burst into laughter.

"I have already proposed to her and she has said yes. She's coming with us to Winterfell and we'll get married there. If it's all right with you, I'd like for us to live there."

"Of course, Winterfell is your home, son"

"But you're Lord of Winterfell, Father. I was just thinking that maybe I don't need a place of my own, we'll just stay in Winterfell."

"And when it's time, you'll be Lord of Winterfell" his father smiled. "This deserves a toast." He got up, clapped his hands and beat his cup. "My Ladies, my Lords. Tonight we have cause for celebration. We have defeated the usurpers and we have put the rightful King on the throne. We have saved the realm. We couldn't have done this without our unity and trust in one another: the North, the South, the Riverlands, the Dragonlands. We also celebrate for those we have lost. May their deaths not be in vain, and may their lives never be forgotten." He paused to let the men and women raise their cups and then he continued. "... And I have a more personal cause for celebration. My son Robb Stark has announced his marriage to Lady Roslin Frey of House Frey. I'd like to raise my cup for Robb and Roslin"

"Robb and Roslin!" echoed in the Hall.

"Look at your brother, he's been dancing all night" Ned told Catelyn. "He could barely walk three days ago. I guess the feel of Nymeria's naked skin and joining with her soul must have excellent healing properties."

"Ned!" she nudged him on his ribs. "I cannot believe my brother. He went on a mission and was gone for no more than a month and he has come back with this … this woman."

"They seem to really enjoy each other's company, oh, a moment only comparable to the whims of the Gods" he said grinning.

"Ned, stop it"

"The feel of their naked skin," he said sliding a hand up her dress "joining their souls, climaxing in a religious experience" he continued in a mocking tone.

"Stop! Ahg, I don't want to picture that. He's my little brother. I can't believe this woman is going to be Lady of Riverrun. Am I too old or is this woman just plain crazy?"

"A bit of both, maybe"

"How dare you? I'm not old!" she replied feigning offence. "I guess I'm just not that wanton"

"Says the woman with a hand between her legs" he said pinching her inner thighs.

"Funny … now remove your hand before anyone realizes what the Lord of Winterfell is up to."

"Tonight I'll show you what the Lord of Winterfell can get up to" he said and sat up straight. Suddenly, his smile faded and turned into a frown "Is that Gendry and Sansa? What does he think he's doing? I'll show him!" and he made to get up but his wife stopped him before he could get to his feet.

"Leave them, they're just talking. They have been very close these past few days. He is a nice boy. Apart from all the work he has been doing in the shop, he forged her a bracelet. Arya got a bit jealous claiming he was her friend not Sansa's. So he forged Arya a new helmet. Arya has been training with Brienne. Brienne said she is very good and has great skills."

"So Robb's getting married and Sansa is daydreaming about a boy"

"And Arya is dreaming about being a knight. I think Brienne will be a good influence on Arya. Not only is she teaching her swordfight, but she's also teaching her about values and honor, something I think Arya didn't have much of during her ordeal all these past few months."

"Things are looking up Cat" he smiled. "And soon we'll be home."

.

All the Freys, minus Roslin, left the following day, and more people started trickling out. Soon it was only the Starks and their Northern men left in Riverrun, and they also left after bidding goodbye to Edmure and his soon-to-be-wife Nymeria.

They took the Kings Road all the way to Winterfell. Sansa was already picturing herself back in her old room. Arya was longing for her castle and the walls she used to play in. Robb was describing the place to Roslin as they imagined their future together. Catelyn was reminiscing about all the good times spent in Winterfell with her family, trying to ignore for now the nagging feeling of loss that Bran and Rickon had left in her heart. Meanwhile, Ned was talking to his war lords devising strategies to rid their land of the Ironborn. Did they still hold Winterfell? How many men did they have? How heavily armed were they?

All their questions were answered when the walls of their beloved Winterfell stood in the horizon. Farmers and small town folk started to approach the travelling caravan, an immense relief at seeing their old Lord back was palpable on their faces and their expressions of joy.

"M'lords, m'ladies, you're back" some exclaimed upon locking eyes with Ned and his family and the whole entourage of soldiers.

"Theon Greyjoy attacked a few moons ago"

"He has no army"

"His father is not supporting him"

"It's just him and a few of his soldiers"

"They've been pillaging the towns and taking our people"

"We're not armed so we couldn't fight them, we're just farmers"

Ned and his sergeants were taking in all this information. If Theon didn't have an army, retaking the castle should be a walk in the park.

Ned and the soldiers rode up to the walls of Winterfell and instructed the rest of the caravan to wait behind. The first arrow landed right by Ned's horse. They began to get ready for the onslaught, but the shower of arrows never came. Holding his shield tightly against his body Ned approached the castle walls.

"Theon Greyjoy. Surrender. Return the castle to us and your people will not be harmed" he yelled.

"You're dead!" replied a trembling voice from inside the walls.

"I am not. Last warning, surrender the castle or suffer the consequences"

"You're dead and the castle is mine!" he replied more courageously this time.

Ned turned to look at his men. One word was enough. "Charge!"

The northern army charged towards the castle and slammed against the portcullis. Three heavy thuds was all it took to break it open and the men stormed inside the castle. Just as they had anticipated, the Ironborn were very few and they were scattered all over the yard.

"You can't win this Theon. Lay down your arms and accept defeat with honor" Ned warned him again. He didn't have to wait long as one by one Theon's men started yielding their swords to the Northern soldiers. Theon Greyjoy was the last one standing.

"Theon put your sword down. Let's talk this over" Ned told him as he calmly approached the young man.

"No. Stay away from me. I've had enough. I was your prisoner for over ten years. I will not be your prisoner again. Because of all the time spent here, my father didn't want me. He said I had changed. He abandoned me. I begged for his support but my pleas fell on dead ears. You are not my father. You never were. And because of you, my real father has disowned me. And now my soldiers have abandoned me. I have no family. I have no life. Iron honor is the only thing I have left. Iron is the only price I will pay. What is dead may never die!" he yelled and charged at Ned. Ned pulled up his sword more out of self preservation instinct than anything else, but he couldn't avoid the clash with his former ward. Ned's sword went through Theon's chest and he crumpled to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Theon!" cried Ned and ran towards his former ward. "Someone get a Maester. Now!"

"My Lord" said a familiar voice next to him. "Let me see to the boy."

"Maester Luwin" replied a relieved Ned. "Good to see you again, old friend!" and he made room for the old man to take a look at Theon.

"I'm sorry my Lord, there's nothing I can do" he said and they both held Theon's body as he took his last breath.

With Theon dead, it was easy to round up his followers and take them to the dungeons. Once there, they set free all the people Theon had imprisoned.

"Lord Stark, you are a sight for sore eyes" said Roddrik Cassel when they opened his cell. "We tried to repel the attack but we were caught unawares. I'm sorry about your sons, my Lord, we couldn't save them."

"Thank you my friend" replied Ned as he patted his old friend's back.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" interrupted Maester Luwin. "Please come with me."

Maester Luwin took Ned to the crypts. Holding a torch, they walked through the dark halls they both knew so well.

"Osha, you can come out now. It's safe" said the Maester.

Out of the darkness Ned could make out five figures slowly making their way to the flickering light he was holding. Only one of those shapes looked like a person; two crouching shapes did not look human, another one was too small to be a man, and the last one was too big. When they were close enough for Ned to see, he let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. There was a woman he had never met. But he could see two direwolves leading a young boy and a big burly man carrying another boy on his shoulders.

"Bran, Rickon!" their names blurting out of his mouth before he could even think.

"Hodor put the boy down" Maester Luwin instructed the big man.

"Hodor" he replied lowering Bran to the ground.

"Oh, Gods be good, you're alive!" he said hugging his long lost children.

"When Theon attacked I hid them here" explained Maester Luwin. "I have been bringing them food everyday. This is Osha" he said introducing the wildling woman to Ned Stark. "She was taken prisoner by your son Robb before he left for war. She has been taking care of your children since."

"Please to meet you. And thank you very much" he said to Osha, and then he turned to his children. "Oh, you mother is not going to believe this"

"Is she here?" asked Bran.

"Yes, she's waiting outside the walls. We are all here: you mother, your brother, your sisters."

He carried Bran in his arms and led Rickon out of the crypts. They squinted when the sun hit them in the eyes and after they adjusted to the sunlight again they walked to the gates. The rest of the party was entering the castle and Ned walked straight to where his family was.

"Look who I have found" he said holding his two sons for his wife to see.

"Gods be good!" was all Catelyn could say before she burst into tears.

.

They had heard rumors of the Ironborn torching the castle and putting all the inhabitants to the sword. Fortunately those rumors turned out to be just that, rumors. The castle was in very good condition and most of the people were not only alive, but also thrilled that life was going back to normal.

It felt too easy to slip back into the old routine of being Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Robb and Roslin were enjoying their time together and getting to know each other better. Arya loved training with Brienne and being able to play with her brothers again, even if Bran could not walk or run – but at least he could ride. Sansa and Gendry were becoming very good friends, and she seemed to be forgetting all about the nightmarish ordeal she had been through in King's Landing.

Now, it was time to plan the big event. There were letters to be sent, musicians to call, a feast to organize and clothes to make. There hadn't been a wedding held in the castle in a long time, not since Lord Rickard Stark married his wife many years ago.

.

After weeks of preparation, the wedding was finally celebrated. There was such joy and mirth within the walls of Winterfell as there hadn't been in months. Roslin and Robb were dancing the night away. Everybody was dancing, drinking, eating and enjoying themselves very much. Even old Walder Frey seemed to be enjoying the evening. "Eh, our houses are united now, eh" he said to Ned when Robb donned his cloak over Roslin's shoulders.

Not long after the wedding, it was finally time for the bedding ceremony and for the newly weds to retire to their chambers.

"I remember our wedding" Ned said to Catelyn's ear as she watched her first born being taken by a horde of lustful women. "You were trembling"

"I hated it" she smiled apologetically. "I didn't know you and I was terrified when all those men started grabbing and tearing at my clothes. And I was terrified of what I knew I had to do afterwards. At least Robb and Roslin had time to get to know each other better and learn how they feel about each other."

"Yeah, we didn't exactly start off on the right foot."

"No" she said and leaned forwards to plant a kiss on his lips "But that never stopped us" she smiled coyly.

"And apparently we're not the only ones. Look at your brother"

"Oh, Gods be good. You would think he would have some sense of propriety. That woman has his hands all over him. Did she just put her hands down his pants? Oh Gods Ned, you have to talk to him. We can't allow that sort of behavior in front of our children!"

"The children are not even looking. Robb has already left with Roslin. Sansa is dancing with Gendry. Arya and Rickon are off playing with Shaggydog, Summer and Greywind. And Bran is deep in conversation with the Reed children. Let your brother have some fun. Nymeria is obviously good for him. Look at his face."

"Yes, he does look happy" she admitted.

"Everybody looks happy" said Ned Stark taking a look at his family and the people in the Hall. "Things are looking up, Cat"

THE END.

.

NOTE 1: I don't really ship Sansa and Gendry, but given everything she went through in KL I thought she might just fall for a guy like Gendry who seems like a genuinely nice guy. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I just can't ship Arya with Gendry. I can't ship Arya with anyone! She's only 10 years old and not really interested in boys in my mind.

NOTE 2: As I said in my previous chapter, I don't really know much about Nymeria Sand. I just wanted some exotic sultry girl from Dorne, and I thought she might be appropriate.

NOTE 3: Most of my other stories are usually darker or I put the Starks in more dangerous and serious situations (I usually make them suffer more). This story is fluffier and lighter and with more humour than my other stories. I was having fun and also letting my characters have fun ...

Please let me know what you think.

Again, thank you very much!


End file.
